Dauntless soccer
by NanaElisabeth
Summary: So this is my first fanfic. It's basicly about Tris choosing soccer over ballet, she leaves her family to play soccer for the famous team: "The Dauntless". Here she meets the charming coach Four, new friends and of course some "enemies". The story staring pretty much every Character from the Divergent Trilogy. There will be some Four/Tris ;) Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

[Skriv tekst]

Tris POV.

I sit in the plain to Chicago, I'm half a sleep and I am replaying the last couple of days in my head.  
_Flashback:  
"Beatrice! Get down here now!" my mom calls from the kitchen.  
I find her with an envelope in her hand, it's open and she looks at me like I've killed someone.  
"What's this" she spits at me, I look at it and see my name on it.  
"That's mine!"  
"It says that some soccer team "The Dauntless" is looking forward to see you this summer? For some kind of training camp? I really hope it's a mistake! Didn't we agreed that you should stop playing soccer, and focus on your ballet instead?" She is shouting at me, like I'm some little girl. My dad comes in, and looking at me and mom in surprise.  
"What going on?"  
"I got the spot" I say, I smile tucking in the corner of my mouth.  
"You knew about this?!" My mom yells at my dad. "We agreed that she should stop!" Now it is too much for me, and slam my hand in the table.  
"No, we didn't agree, you agreed! This is my life mom! I really want to this, maybe they will keep me. The team is fantastic, one of the best in USA. I spoke to a girl from the team, Christina, I will be living with her and her family while I'm there. Dad and I also spoke to a high school, so if they are keeping me I'm going to stay there with Christina or Caleb"  
She looks choked, and like she is trying to find the words.  
"When are you leaving?" She manage to say.  
"Tomorrow"  
"Say hallo to Caleb from me" This is all she says, and then she leaves. I look at my dad, tears trying to make their way down my cheeks. But I fight them off.  
"It's okay Bea. This is what you really want; it's not about mom or me. Only about you"  
End of Flashback. _

My eyes snap open, when a steward tells me to fasten my seat belt. We are here. I get of the plain, and walk through the airport. I see a tall dark skinned girl, standing with a sign in her hand saying: Beatrice Prior. I wave to her, and she smiles and put the sign away.  
"Great to see you! I'm Christina, but you can call me Chris" I shake her hand, and return her smile.  
"Nice to meet you, you can just call me Tris"  
"Okay then, Tris. Are you hungry? We can grab a pizza on the way, the last junk food before we go into training. Then you can meet some of my friends too" She sounds exited, and I am actually very hungry.  
"That would be great"  
"Awesome! Let me take one of you bags" We hank up in my luggage, and walk out to an old and dirty truck.

We walk into a diner, that is filled up with young people. Almost everyone is wearing a soccer jersey, and it sounds like they are discussing a match. We walk to a table, with bunch of people.  
"Hey guys! This is Tris, she got here from Seattle and is going to join the training camp"  
The people waves at me, and there is a few "hi" and "What's up".  
Christina starts to point them out.  
"This is Marlene, Lynn, Shauna and Lauren, they all play on Dauntless. This is Will, Uriah and Al, they play on Dauntless too, just on the boyside of cause" I sit down, and quickly I feel like I am a part of the group.  
"So which position do you play?" Uriah, I think, asks.  
"Midfield"  
"Uhh-ohhh, what side?" I am confused by his reaction.  
"Erhmm, left"  
"Uhh-ohhh" This time it's the whole table.  
"Why do you keep saying that?" I exclaim, they start to giggle.  
"That's Molly's position" Uriah says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Molly is our captain, and she is one hell of a bitch. So be careful!" Christina explains.  
I am about to say something, but we get interrupted by a small group of jocks. They are all wearing letter jackets, and one of them are holding a football.  
"Well, well. Look who is here. The soccer gays are conversing with the soccer lesbians. That's so beautiful" A tall dark haired guy says, he has a mean smirk on his face. The rest of his gang laugh like they never heard anything as funny. Jackass.  
"Get lost creep" Christina spits.  
He ignores her and look at me, I feel disgusted as his eyes are holding mine.  
"And what's this? A new member of the lesbian gang?" I feel like punching him, but I just keep quit.  
"Leave her alone Peter, and get out of our faces" Uriah speaks up, clearly annoyed.  
The guy's, Peter's, head turn to Uriah, and he walks over to him. He is inches away from his face when he speaks.  
"Did I hear you say something, little soccer girl?" I am biting my tongue, I don't want to get into a fight on my first day. Suddenly a guy grabs Peter by the collar of his shirt, behind him is another guy. Dark hair and blue eyes. He is really handsome, I think to myself.  
"You stay the hell away from my little brother and his friends! Do you hear me?!" they guy, Uriah older brother apparently, hiss into Peter's face. He loosen his grip, and Peter and his gang walk away. Uriah's brother turns to us, the other guy stays in the background.  
"Stay out of trouble brother"  
"Sure Zeke" Uriah says, clearly embarrassed about getting save by his brother.  
Christina nudge me in the side.  
"The other one is our new coach, Four"  
"Four? Like the number?" I ask, giggling a bit. That's a weird name.  
"Yeah, pretty weird huh?" Christina says.


	2. Chapter 2

When it gets dark we decide to drive home, I meet Christina's parents and little sister. After a long moment of awkward conversing, we walk up to Christina's room.  
"We do not have a guest room, I hope the mattress will suffice" She points at the big mattress on the floor, I smile at her.  
"It's more than enough"  
"Well maybe we should get to bed, we have to get up early. Think the bus is leaving around 8"  
We both get ready to bed, and after we get into bed I realize that I am nothing near tired. Christina sighs.  
"You can't sleep either?" I ask  
"No, god damn. Hmm, let's talk about something. Tell me about yourself"  
"Well, I have played soccer and danced ballet since I was 7. My mother hated that I played soccer, so she is not happy with this My dad on the other hand, he loves that I am playing soccer. My brother was never into sport, so I am like the son he never got"  
"Ballet and soccer? That's a weird combo! You have a boyfriend?" I can almost hear her smile, and I can feel my cheeks getting warm.  
"No, there wasn't really time for that. Also guys don't find me attractive" Christina frowns.  
"That's a lie! I saw the guys in the diner, they looked at you! You are pretty by nature, you don't even need makeup"  
I laugh, that's a bad joke. I know how guys think about me, and it's not that I am pretty.  
"What about you? Boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, I am sort of going out with Will" She says shyly. I try to remember which of them was Will, but have to give up. I yawn, and can feel that my eyelids are dropping. A few moments after I drift to sleep.

"Tris get up! We only have 30 minutes! The alarm clock didn't go off" I jump up from the mattress, and pull on my jogging pants, and a trashed grey T-shirt. My bag I already packed, so we are ready to leave 10 minutes later. The ride over there is the worst fear ever, Christina is ignoring a few red lights.  
"How did you get your diver license?!" I scream, as we go past another red light.  
"Oh shut it, we are late. I don't think that Four will be pleased" She hit the break, and she parks the car and we run the rest of the way. We reach the bus, and join Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and Lauren in the back.  
"Ready girls? This is going to be insane! This year we need to take the trophy, I am tired of losing to Erudite in the finale!" Lynn exclaims.  
"Oh yes, this year those blue pansycakes are going down" Marlene says, and high five the other girls.  
"There is a trophy?" I ask  
"Yeah, it's a training tournament. Us, Erudite, Candor, Amity, Abnegation and then there is a team

called "the factionless" it's all the players that didn't make it to any of the other teams. They are crazy, they only want to hurt people. So remember the shin guards!" Shauna warns me.  
"Hopefully you can help us win" Christina says and winks.  
"Who is she and who let her on the team?" I turn around to see a tall girl starring down at me, I guess this is the famous Molly. I stand up, and extend my hand.  
"I'm Tris" Molly just looks at my hand, and then directly in my eyes.  
"You are not taking my spot" She hiss, I give her a little smile.  
"Do you play left midfield?"  
"That's right"  
"Then I am definitely taking your spot" I hear Christina trying to hide a laugh, Molly is about to respond, but then Four join us in the back.  
"Is there a problem here?" his voice is cold and firm. Molly turns around and finds her seat, Four is holding my gaze.  
"Do you have problem?" The word wasn't meant to come out of my mouth, and I really wish I could take them back. He holds my gaze for another moment.  
"Careful" He says in the same cold voice, then he turns around and walks away.  
"I am starting to think you have a death wish" Christina says, while playfully punching my arm.  
I smile, but think that it wasn't the perfect first impression.


	3. Chapter 3

After about an hour on road, we get to a big sports center. I've never seen anything like it. Soccer fields, football fields and even a tennis court. Marlene nudge me.  
"Close your mouth, you are catching flies"  
I laugh, and Uriah, Will and Al have arrived too. We all smile and wave, but the smile fades away when we see Peter and his gang.  
"What are they doing here?" I ask Christina.  
"They are playing for The Dauntless football team, they have a training tournament as well. That's not the worst part; we are forced watch the games" She says like it's the worst thing in the world, and I can't help but laugh.  
"Okay girls! There are two apartments for you, and one for me. You decide who is sleeping in the same apartment. Practice in an hour, be there in one hour" He looks at me and Christina, before he leaves. It's no surprise that I end up in the same apartment as Marlene, Chris, Lynn, Lauran and Shauna. I pull out my phone, and text my dad.  
_Hi dad, just wanted to tell you that I am fine. Already got a bunch of new friends, they are really nice to me. There is some kind of tournament, if we make it to the finale, maybe you and mom can come and watch it. I will let you know. Hope you are well.  
_I press the send button, and then find Caleb's number.  
_Hi Caleb. I don't know if mom or dad already told you, but I'm in Chicago for a soccer camp. So if you have time, maybe we could eat dinner or something. I miss you! _  
I press send, and put the phone on my bed. I change into my soccer gear, and go to meet the others on the field. I bump into someone.  
"Sorry Tris, didn't see you there" I look up at the boy, and recognize him from the diner.  
"No problem… Al… right?" He nods and smiles.  
"You're going to practice?" He asks  
"Yeah, you too?"  
"Yes, I will follow you to the field" He smiles, and put a hand on the small of my back to guide me.  
"Thanks. So you are Dauntless boy, you're keeper?" I looks surprised.  
"Yeah, how did you know that?"  
"Well keepers are always taller and more muscular than the others, and that fits on you"  
He smiles, maybe a little wider than he is supposed to. I hope he doesn't think that I am hitting on him. Christina comes running towards us.  
"Tris, what you doing?! Hurry up practice starts in a minute!" She grabs my wrist and pulls me with her, I wave to Al who is still standing there smiling like a fool.

"Okay girls warm up! Give me 10 push ups, 10 sit ups and five labs!" He blows his whistle, and we all rush to start. The push-ups and sit ups are no problem for any of us, but it seems like I'm one of the girls with best condition. I finish the five labs before everybody else, and I start to stretch. The others join me about 5 minutes after, and Christina try to catch her breath.  
"You finished them labs pretty fast, nice speed Tris!" She highfives me.  
"Yeah, running is one of mine main competences" Four blows his whistle, and everybody goes quite. He looks at me.  
"Watch your name?" I am surprised by his question, so I hesitate for a moment.  
"Is it a hard one?" He asks, there is no emotion in his voice. It's ice cold, like in the bus.  
"My name is Tris" I finally say, not as confident as I wanted it to be.  
"Well, Tris. If you enjoy running that much, why don't you give me five more labs?" I know it not a question, so I just start running. As I pass by him, I can hear him whisper.  
_I told you to be careful_  
I don't respond I just continue to run, my legs aches and have to slow down. After 4 labs, I can hear footsteps behind me. Suddenly Four catches up with me.  
"Not so fast now huh? You can stop now, I don't want you to get injured"  
"Awww, are already backing down Tris?" Molly yells, I can feel anger growing inside me and speed up again. I finish the lab in record time, and give Molly a smile of pure triumph. The other girls give me high fives and credit. Four yells.  
"Points for your fighter attitude, Tris! But when I say stop, you stop. Do you hear me?" I nod.  
"Good, hit the showers get some lunch. Practice at 4 o'clock" We are dismissed, but I can barely walk, so I stay on the field. Trying to get the feeling back in my legs.  
"You okay there Tris?" I look to see Uriah, Will and Al.  
"Hey guys. Yeah I'm fine, just ran 10 labs" They look at me with wide eyes.  
"Someone pissed of Four huh?" Uriah grins.  
"You know him?"  
"Yeah, he is my brother's best friend. Four used to be the star player on the football team, but then they got a new coach. The day after Four refused to play, the official explanation is "disagreement about payment" but Zeke says it bull shit. No matter what it is, then Four don't want to talk about it" That sounds weird, my thoughts are interrupted by Al extending his hand to me.  
"Here, let me give you a ride to lunch" He swings me over his shoulder. I laugh a little, but my mind is somewhere else.  
What happened to Four, and why is he acting like this?


	4. Chapter 4

When we enter the dining hall, I spot my friends.  
"Where did you go?" Chris asks me.  
"I needed to recover from the run, so Al carried me over here" Chris gives me a look, and I know that look way too well.  
"Try to tell me again that boys don't look at you that way" I slap her on the arm, and we both laugh.  
"What is up with Four? It seems like he hates you! You were a little cocky, but he is being a little mean" Marlene says. I shake my head.  
"I don't know, from now on I will just keep my big mouth shut" I take a big bite of a hamburger.  
"Maybe he will let me play some soccer this evening" They all laugh and look at me.  
"The thing about keeping your big mouth shut, could you do that when you are eating as well" Marlene says, I laugh and swallow the bite before I continue our conversation.  
After lunch we walk together back to the apartments, on our way we walk past the football field. The team is playing, I never understood this came. Marlene must have noticed, because she leans in.  
"Don't worry, we don't get either" I smile.  
"Hey look who is here! It's the lesbian crew, come to see some real sport" Peter yells. I see someone shake their head, it must be Zeke. He looks at our direction, and waves. I see Shauna wave and blush, they must be dating too. Peter out on his helmet, and they get ready to play. As the ball is snapped, the quarterback passes the ball to Peter. Before Peter can even think about where to run, he is tackled by Zeke. We all cheer and laugh; Zeke points at our direction and yells.  
"That was for you ladies!" We giggle.  
"That's enough! Back to the game Zeke!" The coach yells, he a middle-aged man, he is wearing sunglasses and stands with crossed arms.  
"Sure coach Eaton"  
We keep walking, when we get back to the apartment I check my phone. Two new messages.  
_Dear Beatrice.  
Good to know you are doing so well, we would love to come and watch you play. Text me as soon as you know when and where. Mom told me that I should tell you be careful, and do not play without the shin guards and please don't break anything. Talk to you soon.  
_The next one is from Caleb.  
_Bea! Can believe they let you go here! That's amazing for you! How about I pick you up tomorrow night? Then we can go out for dinner. Just text me the address, looking forward to see you sis. Take care.  
_I ask Christina for the address, and text it back to Caleb.  
"The boys are training, should we go watch. We have an hour before next practice" We all agree and walk down to the field. They are playing against each other, we sit on the sideline. Uriah, Al and Will are on the same team. The striker from the other team shoots, but Al saves it. I clap in my hands, and cheer.  
"Nice save Al!" We all yell, he look in my direction and smiles.  
"Don't you have anything better to do than flirting with my keeper" A young man, probably same age as Four, is staring at me. I frown at him.  
"I am not flirting, I just cheer. People always forget about the keeper, most coaches care more about scoring goals than saving them" He laughs, and gives me a cold glare.  
"Are trying to tell me how to coach my team?" He smiles  
"No, just giving you some advice" The smile disappears from his face.  
"Maybe you should learn how to play, before you act so cocky" My anger is back, and I am about to respond, but someone does it for me.  
"I prefer you speak in proper tone, when you are talking to my players" We all look, to see Four stand behind the guy.  
"Oh, the famous Four. The big hot shot, is now coaching a bunch of girls. How pathetic" He speaks in a mocking tone, which makes me stand up. Four gives me a warning glare, and keep my mouth shut.  
"I warn you Eric, I will not fight you" Eric smiles and leans in, to whisper something. I look Four's face, and I know that look too well. He is about to explode.


	5. Chapter 5

Four POV.  
I'm walking towards the field; I see half the team is watching the boys play, Tris is among them. She is truly a girl you notice, she is skinny, and have long blond hair and green grey eyes. I hated to be mean to her, but I needed to show the others that you can't be cocky with me. Suddenly my view to her is blocked by a man, and I know exactly who it is.  
Eric  
I speed up, and when I get close enough I can catch some of their conversation.  
"No, just giving you some advice" Damn Tris, could you just keep your mouth shut.  
"Maybe you should learn how to play, before you act so cocky" Eric have that tone, I know it too well. He is getting cruel. Before Tris can respond, I have reached them.  
"I prefer you speak in a proper tone, when you are talking to my players"  
I turns around with a smirk on his face.  
"Oh, the famous Four. The big hot shot, is now coaching bunch of girls. How pathetic" I see Tris stand up, but I shoot her a warning look. She understands, and keeping her mouth shut. Thank god.  
"I warn you Eric, I will not fight you" I'm keeping myself calm, but his cruel smirk makes me worried. He leans in, so only I can hear what he is saying.  
"Try, but I will beat the crap out of you. Just like your father" I feel myself tense up; in my head my fist is already connecting with his jaw. But something stops me, first it's a bussing sound, but then I can hear that it's a voice. A voice saying my name.  
_Four, practice is starting. Should we start running some labs? _  
I focus on the voice, it makes me calm. Something warm is wrapping around my arm. I look dawn to see her hand round my arm, Tris's hand. My eyes lock with hers, and I really want to close the gap between us and touch her. I snap back to reality, and leave Eric with a smile full triumph on his face.  
"Give me five labs! Not you Tris, you help me setting up the next exercise" I speak in a monotone voice, but they do as I say anyways. Tris put up some cones for a L-cone drill, I look at her. She is so beautiful.  
"I am worried that you have a knack for making unwise decisions" I say, raising an eyebrow at her. She frowns.  
"I just pulled you away from a fight, I saw the look on your face, and you were ready to kill him. So don't say that I was doing something wrong" She frowns at me, I smile a little.  
"I am grateful for that. But you shouldn't have talked to him in the first place, just ignore him. He is dangerous Tris" With that I leave her, getting the others.  
All of them is getting through the L-cone drill in a prober time. Then we run through some tactics and then shoot some goal.  
"Okay girls! Let's play some one against one. Molly and Tris you are up first" I know that this is going to be a even match, but I cross my fingers that Tris will win. Molly stars with the ball, she moves toward the goal. She takes a shot, but Tris blocks it. Now she is on the ball, Molly is nowhere near the ball and all Tris has to do is kicking it in. She is about to finish it, when she is tackled from behind. She screams and lands on the ground, as Molly jumps over her she steps on her fingers. I am about to explode, so I start to walk away. I blow my whistle.  
"Enough for today, be here tomorrow at 10!" I yell, not looking at Tris. Trying to shut the sound of her scream out. I just keep walking, not looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV.

I am about to finish the shot, when I am tackled from behind and then on the ground. I see the shadow of Molly jumping over me, and then she lands on my hand. I hear a cracking sound, and let out a scream in pain. I hear a whistle, and Four saying something. I see him back away. Why isn't he doing anything? Cruel coward. I feel a pair of hands on my back.  
"What the hell are you thinking Molly?! You have done many crazy things, but this was far over the line! You broke her hand!" Chris yells. Molly frowns.  
"Shut up it just a scratch! Hey Tris! Welcome to Dauntless" She laughs and so does her little crew. I get up, lucky enough nothing badly happened to my leg.  
"Chris, just leave it! I'm going to the infirmity, I will just meet you back at the apartment later" I walk away, trying to calm myself and fighting the tears. I walk into the infirmity, and a young woman looks at me with worried eyes.  
"Oh, what happened to you dear?" I lift my hand so she can see it herself, it hurts when she touches it but it feels good at the same, her cold hands feels good against my skin.  
"How did this happen?"  
"A girl from my team stepped on my fingers, it wasn't on purpose" I can tell that the nurse doesn't believe me, but she doesn't say anything about it.  
"Well I don't think it's broken, just damaged. I will tape you fingers together, and then I will give you a bandage. Come back in a week, then I will take a look at it again. Just ask for me, I'm Tori. I will inform your coach about it. It's Four right?" I nod, and I am dismissed. I walk back to the apartment, where the girls are waiting for me.  
"Is it broken?" Chris asks as soon as walk in, the others look at me curious.  
"No, not broken. Just badly damaged"  
"I swear I'm going to kill her!" Marlene yells, I laugh a little.  
"And I'm going to kill Four, what is up with this dude? He is training us like the factionless. To play dirty, what the hell is he thinking? I will admit that he scares me a little" Chris says, the other girls agree.  
"Girls, he is just punishing me for being so cocky on the bus, it's my own fault. And about Molly; don't even think about spending energy on her, she is just sad" They all look at me with wide eyes.  
"How can you be so calm about this?" Shauna asks, I laugh a little.  
"It took me years to learn. If you can excuse me for a moment, I really need a shower before we go to dinner"

The shower was good, even though it was very hard to wash my hair with one hand. We enter the dining hall, and find Will, Uriah and Al. As we sit down, they all stare at my hand .  
"You hurt yourself Tris?" Uriah asks.  
"She just got stepped on the fingers, by a cow" Chris says out loud, when Molly walks past our table. She shoots Christina a death glare, before taking a seat among her brainwashed copies.  
Christina receive high fives from everyone around the table, we all stand up to get some food.  
"Let me get you some food, you shouldn't use your hand. Anything special?" Al says  
"Thank you! Give me whatever you feel for, I'm so starving" Al smiles, and leaves with the others. I zone out for a moment, but wake up when someone sits down on each side of me.  
"We never got to say hallo, you are pretty hot, too bad you play on the wrong team. But my friend here, Drew, doesn't really care" Peter says, and it sends chills down my spine in disgust. I feel Drew's hand on my leg, and slap his hand of me.  
"Do not touch me!" I hiss. He just put his hand back on my leg.  
"Don't be so stiff. I can be gentle"  
"Peter, Drew. What are doing here, get lost!" Chris spits.  
"Relax, we were just talking" They get up, and before they leave Peter flashes an evil smile at me.  
"See you around Stiff" I girt my teeth, and look away in disgust.  
"Did they do anything to you?" Al asks as he puts the plate in front of me. I can't help but laugh, the plate is filled and there is enough food for three persons.  
"What? You said you were hungry! Oh I almost forgot" He hands me a small plate with a big slice of chocolate. "Dauntless cake. It's like having a little taste of heaven" Al says in a dreamy voice.  
"It's just a cake" I say. Everybody gasp, Uriah plants a hand on my shoulder.  
"You are wrong Tris, it's THE cake. Now, eat it" I look at him in wonder.  
"Isn't it supposed to be dessert? Something you have after dinner"  
Uriah shakes his head, and then lets out a big sigh.  
"No! Always eat the dessert first! In case a big meteor hits us, then you will die without having tried the Dauntless cake, see that would be worse than hell"  
We all look at him, and burst into laugh.  
"Uriah, we talked about this. Calm your tits!" Marlene says, and we keep on laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: First, sorry that this chapter is a little short, but there will be a new one coming right up. Second, wow! never thought that so many would read it, thank you. I would really love to know if you want me to keep writing on it, or if you think the story is complete rubish :)**_

Four POV.

I watch her from my table, she is with her friends. I look at her hand, it wrapped in bandage and tape, but no cast, which means; it not broken. Thank god. I figured that the reason why Molly is mocking Tris, is because she is afraid she will take her spot. I understand her, Tris is an amazing player. And I feel like I haven't seen everything from her yet. I keep looking over at their table, lucky for me they don't notice. I hurry to look away when Zeke dumps down in front of me.  
"What's up man? How is it going?" I look at the plate in front of him, pure meat, as always.  
"Nice to see that you still eat like a man from the Stone Age"  
"Well I need it. If I am going to tackle that quarterback at the game Sunday, you are coming right?" I bite my lip, I really want to avoid all kind of contact with football team.  
"I don't know man, it's probably not a very good idea" I see disappointment in his eyes, and I really want to tell him why I can't go, then he would understand. My eyes once again falls on Tris, she is sitting alone. I feel a need to go over there, just to check if she is okay.  
"You keep starring on that girl, her name was Tris? Right?" Zeke says, with his mouth full of beef.  
"Yeah, just wanted to see if she was okay. She was tackled pretty badly at practice, some girl is afraid that she will take her spot" The explanation is partly true, and Zeke seems to accept it.  
"Let me take a guess, its Molly right?" I nod "Shauna and Marlene talks about her constantly, she is pretty mean. The old coach loved her, she has been captain for 4 years or something" I nod slowly, thinking about how to punish her for what she did to Tris.  
"Well, she will not be for much longer" Zeke and I exchange a smile, and we both look at Tris' table. To my surprise Drew and Peter have joined her, why would she hang out with them? Seems like Zeke is thinking the same thing.  
"What the hell are they doing over there? She wouldn't be friends with those jackasses" I shrug. I see Drew putting a hand on Tris' leg, I feel something in my chest. Jalousie? No it can't be, I don't even know her.  
"You okay there Four?" Zeke ask, and I realize that I arm holding on tight to table plate. I see Tris' slap Drew's hand away, and when he puts it back I am about to get out of my seat. Then I see her friends are coming back, and I let them handle it. A moment later Peter and Drew walk past our table, I relax and turn my attention back to Zeke.  
"Why don't you come back to the team? I miss you there!" I give him a sad smile, he should know how much I miss playing.  
"I can't, I have a slight disagreement with the coach" Zeke shake his head and frowns.  
"About payment? I don't believe it Four! You always loved the sport, never cared about payment when Amar were our coach" I look away, I hate lying to him, I hate lying to everyone.  
"Currently it's not possible for me to tell you what it's about, but you will be the first to know" This is the best I can give him, and judging by the way he looks at me, it's not enough.  
"Whatever dude. You are playing Amity Friday right?" Shoot! I already forgot that the match is three days away.  
"Thinking about letting Tris play that left midfield?"  
"Not sure if it is a good idea, I think I will put her in the defense" Zeke raises his eyebrows.  
"She is so tiny. Is that a good idea?" He is right, but I am sure that Tris is the type of girl who will do big improvements. I look at her, she is laughing along with her friends. I smile a little to myself.  
"I believe she will be just fine"


	8. Chapter 8

Tris POV.

We leave the dining hall together, and decide to go to the boys' apartment to hang out. I feel a little awkward, because I already know what the topic of the night will be. Me.  
"I thought about something Tris; Earlier you told us that it took you years to control your anger, does that mean you had problems with anger before?" Christina asks.  
"Yeah, I guess that's the only good thing about ballet. It helped me being calm" Everyone stares at me.  
"You used to dance ballet?" Uriah asks. I nod, and everyone but me and Christina, burst into laugh.  
"What's so funny about that?" Christina snaps at them.  
"Sorry Tris, I just can't imagine you doing ballet. You're a pure soccer-girl, good thing you chose soccer" Al says, I smile, though I am not sure what he mean by "pure soccer-girl".  
"Can't you show us a little ballet?" Marlene says with a smirk on her face.  
"No, just no"  
"Come on, we will find you some tights and a skirt!" Uriah says, and looks like he is going to explode of laughter. I grab a pillow and through it at him. I really enjoy being with them, I didn't have many friends back in Seattle. Only a couple from school and soccer, but there was never time to hang out.  
"Hey Tris! Tell me, wasn't I right about the Dauntless cake? It is delicious right" Uriah yells.  
"Seriously Uri, what is up with you that cake?" I shake my head, and laugh along with the rest of the group.  
"Just answer the question! Yes or no" He looks at me with great expectation.  
"Okay then. Yes, it is probably the cake I have tasted. There, happy? Can you please stop talking about it now?" I beg him, he flashes me crooked smile.  
"Sure, I will just eat it instead"  
The mood is killed by a hard knock on the door, Will gets the door and Eric steps into the room. 

"What is going on in here? What on earth are you girls doing here? Leave now" We all get up, and starts to walk out of the room. Eric blocks the door way, and hold my gaze for a second. Then he whispers, only for me to hear.  
"I am watching you. Remember Four isn't here to help all the time" I frown at him, and push my way out of the door.  
"What was that about?" Marlene asks, I shrug.  
"He just said something about Four couldn't save me all the time. Not sure what he means by that"  
"He is just being weird. Four and him have a long story" Shauna says.  
"Tell us girl!" Christina exclaims, we walk down to the fields and sit down on the grass.  
"Well, this is what Zeke told me. They were both transfers to the Dauntless football team, Four from Abnegation and Eric from Erudite. They were both wide receivers, so they were fighting over the spot. The former coach, Amar, picked Four, Eric was on the bench. The other teams wouldn't take him, so he decided to get a job as a soccer coach instead. That's why there is so much tension between the two of them" Shauna finishes, and we all take a moment to take in all the information.  
"Well, that explains a lot" Christina breaks the silence. "But why Four? That's a weird name"  
Shauna giggles.  
"That's not his real name, stupid girl. It's just a nickname, you see, he used to play in number 4"  
"It's still weird" Christina says, and we all laugh in agreement.  
"We better get home, it's getting late. Breakfast is at 8" We are about to leave, when we hear a familiar voice. Molly. We walk slowly towards the sound, and when we are close enough we recognize the other voice. Four. We watch them stand close, a little too close after my opinion.  
"That skank! She is trying to secure herself a spot to the match on Friday" Christina whispers. We all hush at her, and try to catch their conversation.  
"I use to play left midfield, and I would be happy if I could keep that position"  
"If you use to play it, then you must be good, then I don't see why you should be worried" Four speaks in monotone voice, showing no emotions or interests. I can't help but smile to myself, when she is trying to take his hand and he moves it.  
"I just wanted to make sure, that we understood each other" She leans in, and I don't believe what I am about to see, but then someone cracks up. I look to my right to see Christina covering her mouth, then we look and find Four and Molly starring at us. Shoot, we're so busted.


	9. Chapter 9

Four POV.

"Can I talk to you for a minute" I look up to see Molly, I don't know if my face expression shows that I am disappointed to see that this wasn't the girl I hoped to see.  
"Ehm, sure" I walk with her behind a little shelter.  
"I usually play left midfield and I would be happy if I could keep my position" The way she speaks gives it all away, she is trying to use me. I find it kind of funny, if she knew how many times I've tried this in my life.  
"If you usually play it, then you must be good, then I don't see why you should be worried" I am keeping my voice as monotone as possible, to let her know that her tricks doesn't work on me. She doesn't seem to take the hint, cause she reach for my hand. I move it out of the way, and she let her hand drop to her side.  
"I just wanted to make sure, that we understood each other" She leans in, and I am about to yell and push her away, when I hear a noise. Both our heads snap in the direction of the sound, and the 6 girls standing with a surprised look on the face. I only think about one of them. Tris. Shoot, she can't think that I am some kind of pervert, who is fooling around with a bunch of younger girls. I look down at Molly, who's face is tomato red, and she really should be. She looks down.  
"Thanks for the talk" She walks away, and I suddenly hear the girls start to giggle. They start to walk away, but Tris can't think that I did anything.  
"Tris" Before I can stop myself, the words slipped out of mouth. She stops and turns around, looking at me in question. I walk over to her, trying to figure out what to say.  
"How is your hand?" Nice one, that's the best I could come with. Such an idiot. Clearly Tris agrees with that.  
"Do you really care? Because when this happened, I don't recall you checking if I was okay. But if you must know: It hurts like hell" She snaps at me, and I don't blame her.  
"Will you be able to participate in practice tomorrow?" Where in the word is this conversation going, to my surprise Tris' expression softens a bit.  
"Yeah, sure. Not backing down that easy" I smile.  
"I figured you would say something like that. I hope you don't think that what happened there, have any effect.. Or I mean, hope you don't think that I am fooling around with my players" She holds up a hand to stop me.  
"Four, you don't have to explain to us. We all saw what happened, don't worry" She gives me a little smile, I smile back at her. I get lost in her eyes for a long moment, and I really want to close the space between us and press my lips against hers. But it wouldn't really fit to the statement I just came out with "not fooling around with my players". Tris' clears her throat.  
"More? Can I go, I am really tired?" She says. I snap back to reality.  
"Sure, see you tomorrow"  
She runs back to her friends, and I walk back to my apartment. It only takes about 10 minutes, before I drift off.

My eyes snap open, and I am breathing heavily. I look at the clock, it's 3:43. It's the same nightmare, nothing new. My dad's words are resounding in my head.  
_Tobias, it's for you own good. _  
My mind replays the scene, and the belt collides with my back. I can almost feel the sting, I squeeze my eyes shut and take few deep breaths. Trying to think of something else, I picture Tris' face. Her pretty face, her eyes and her long blond hair. I try picture her voice:  
_Four. _  
And just like with Eric, it makes me calm. Now I can almost feel her warm hand, wrapped around my bicep. I go back to sleep with a smile on my lips, and the nightmares are gone. For now.


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV.

I am happy when I join my friends for breakfast in the morning, really looking forward to play and seeing Caleb tonight. The girls must have told the boys about what we saw last night, because the whole table laughs when Molly and her crew walk past our table.  
The first practice is amazing, I finally get to show what I can. We run over some drills, and then it's shooting practice. Four is on goal, and my surprise he is actually good. None of us scores, and unfortunately the football team walk by.  
"You suck! You are supposed to hit the goal. Get back to the kitchen!" Peter yells, though we are all different and not like each other, we all agree that the football team is bunch of jackasses. We keep on shooting at Four.  
"Come on is that the best you got Tris?" Four yells when he saves my try. I role my eyes, and expect him to do the same to the rest of the team. But he doesn't. Why is he hating me so much.  
I take another shot, and he saves it again. He smirks.  
"Come on, challenge me here. It's like catching balloons"  
I hear Molly laugh.  
"Yeah Tris, make an effort"  
The anger is rushing through my body, and this time there is no way I can control it.  
"Shut up!" I yell, and kick the ball. I hit it perfectly, and it skim Four's head on the way in. His eyes are wide, and expect him to yell at me, but he just starts clapping in his hands.  
"First goal, Tris!" he yells, and I hear people cheering. I look behind me to see the boy's team and some girls from my team, they are smiling and cheering. I can't help but laugh and look in triumph at Molly. We are dismissed from the field, and hurry to lunch.  
"That was an insane goal Tris!" Uriah yells as they enter the dining hall. "How the hell did you kick that hard?" I catch Four listening.  
"I got a little help" I smile at Four, and he smiles back before he takes a seat next to Zeke. Seems like we cleared the air.  
"So when is Caleb picking you up?" Christina asks  
"Who is Caleb" Al asks, a little too quickly and he tense up a little.  
"My brother, and we are going out for dinner around 7" I say, finishing my piece of Dauntless cake.  
"We should go out shopping" Chris exclaims  
"Do we really have to?" I ask, I really hate shopping.  
"Yeah come on girls, we have 3 hours before next practice"

The mall is filled up with people, and takes us about 30 minutes to even get into a shop. Chris starts to grab a bunch of clothes, and give them to me. I wide my eyes, when she hand me a bra.  
"Why am I buying this? My brother is not going to watch me in my underwear?"  
"No, Al might will" She winks at me, and I can feel myself blush.  
"I don't like Al, not that way" I stutter, not because I am lying, but because I am embarrassed.  
"Sorry, I was only joking. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"  
"It's okay, I will try all this on now. See you in a few ours" I joke, she laughs and turn to the others to find something for herself.  
I try it all on, and I must admit that Chris know about dressing people. I end up buying all of it, and then we once again find our self being late for practice.  
We run all the way back to the sports center, and throw our stuff into the apartment, and we are dressed in record time. We reach the field, and join the others.  
We hear Four's whistle, and look at his direction.  
"Okay girls! Two team, this afternoon we will play a lot against each other. Different situations: Corner, free kick and stuff"  
I get on same team as Molly, and tells me to take the right midfield. Molly looks at me.  
"How do you like that left side?" she smirks.  
"It's great, the goals will be coming from this side today you know"  
We are interrupted by a whistle, Four is shouting.  
"I don't want to listen to this all day, play or leave"  
We both shut up and play, and as I predicted a lot of goal were scored from the right side.

I take one last look in the mirror, before I walk out to the others.  
"So, how do I look?" They look at me, like I am from a different planet.  
"Wow, you are so pretty Tris! Not that you weren't before, but this is amazing. You brother is going to be sorry, that you have the same parents" Chris says. We all stare at her, with a disgusted expression.  
"That was really sick Chris" Marlene says.  
"I am leaving now girls, Caleb can be here any minute. See you later"  
I walk out in the hot night air, and look for Caleb's car. I can suddenly hear Four's voice, and look at the direction. He is walking with Zeke.  
"No, don't want to go out tonight Zeke" He looks at my direction, and when sees me it looks like he is about to walk over to me. A horn makes me look away, and I see a big red Range Rover.  
"Hey Beatrice" Caleb yells, I run toward the car and turn around to see Four is still glaring at me. I wave at him, and get into the big car.


	11. Chapter 11

Four POV.

"We should go get a beer or 10 tonight!" Zeke says, as we are walking out of the dining hall.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, don't you have practice tomorrow?"  
"No, it's only offence tomorrow. Come on Four! We haven't been out in years!" He exclaims, and stops me by putting a hand on my shoulder. I shake my head.  
"No, don't want to go out tonight Zeke" He gives me a fake sad look, and I frown and look away. I see someone moving in the shades, I narrow my eyes. The person steps out, and I see it's Tris. I catch my breath, she is really beautiful tonight. I wonder why? She is looking at my direction, and I am about to walk over to her, when something distract her. I follow her glare, and see big red Range Rover. She runs towards it, she turns around to find me starring and she raise her hand in a little wave, before she gets in and hug the guy in the front seat. The pain in the chest is back, and I turn to face Zeke again.  
"You know what? Let's get out, I need to have some fun"  
"That's the spirit Four! Let's get to the bar!"  
I know that this isn't the best way to fight the pain in the chest, but right now, it's the only way.

The bar is crowded, and it's a miracle that we find a booth to sit in. Zeke leaves me, and a moment later he returns with two big beers and a couple of shots.  
"To being Dauntless" Zeke says and raise his glass, I repeat and drink the liquid. Pure vodka.  
"You're insane Zeke" I say and make a face of disgust. I can feel the warmth spreading in my throat.  
"Now tell me. This girl; Tris. You have a thing for her?" I shake my head, and take sip of the beer, mostly to buy me some time to think of a respond.  
"I just want to make sure she is alright, I know about being a transfer, you know. For some of the people here, she is an easy target"  
"Well! In that case" Zeke takes another shot glass. "To Tris' safety" I let out a little laugh, and finish the shot. I can already feel the effect of the alcohol, and the pain in the chest is gone by now. We continue to bring out toasts, and before we know it our table is filled with 20 shot glasses and 6 empty beers. Zeke looks at the glasses, and then at me with wide eyes.  
"How the hell did that happen?" He says with a blurred voice, I laugh and shrug I am about to suggest that we get one last beer, but we are interrupted.  
"Someone is having a party" Peter says, and sits down at our booth with Drew.  
"Yeah, and we don't recall inviting you" I say, surprised by my own voice. It's even more blurred than Zeke's. They are ignoring my hint, and Peter looks around.  
"The lesbian gang isn't with you?" he says, Drew is smirking. I don't respond, I just hold Peter eyes on mine. He gives me a little smile.  
"Well that's really too bad, we would love a moment alone with Tris. Just five minutes" They laugh, and I then hear a weird sound. It takes me a moment to find out that the sound came from me, and that I am now standing up. I grab Peter by his collar, and pulls his face to mine.  
"If you lay a hand on her, I will make you feel very sorry" I hiss. "If you lay a hand on any of them" Nice save. Drew gets up from his seat, but I shoot him death glare and he then sits down again.  
"Now, both of you get out of my face" I push Peter away from me. He hesitate for a moment, but then walks away. I turn to Zeke, who looks impressed and gives me a fist bomb.  
"One last beer and then we are out of here" I say and walk to the bar.

Two ours and three last beers later, we a stumbling back to the sports center. I can feel that I hand a little too much to drink, and my head is spinning and I my vision is blurred. Zeke on the other hand seems fine, he has a firm grip on my arm. I see a red Range Rover drive away, and then I see Tris walking toward the apartments. Why is she walking alone this late? Why didn't her boyfriend follow her all the way to the door. I would have done that? I can do that no. I don't recall giving my mouth permission to speak, but it does anyways.  
"Tris!" I yell. She jumps a little, but then stops and turns around. I get free from Zeke's grip, and run towards her. She looks at me confused, but with a slight smile on her lips.  
"Coach" She says, it reminds me about that's all I am to her. Her coach, not even a friend.  
"You don't have to call me that, we are not on the field" I am trying to control my voice, but I seems like I didn't do a very nice job. Tris laughs.  
"Are you drunk, Four?"  
Zeke catches up with us.  
"Hey Tris, Four got a little too much to drink. Can you stay here with him for five minutes? I will get him a some water" Tris nods, and a feeling of excitement runs through my body.  
I'm alone with Tris.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note: It seems like people still are reading the story, so I will keep posting chapters. Please tell me if I am wrong. **_

Tris POV.

We are in the car, on our way back from dinner. We had a nice time, and did catch up on each other's life. Caleb got a girlfriend; Susan. Which is awesome for him.  
"So what did mom say when you left?" Caleb asks.  
"She was disappointed, she told me to say hallo" Caleb smiles.  
"She will be fine, it's your life Bea. You should play soccer if you want to. I always thought that you were to masculine for ballet anyways" I punch him on the arm, not very hard but not light either.  
"See, that's not very ladylike" he rubs his arm.  
"Oh shut up Mr. perfect"  
He pulls over, we are back at the sports center.  
"I will come and watch you play Friday, I will bring Susan. Take care until then" I give him one last hug, before getting out of the car. I start walking towards the appartments.  
"Tris!" It takes me by surprise and I jump a little, and then turn around to see Four running towards me. I smile a little, when I look up at him in question. He doesn't say anything.  
"Coach" I say, a smile is spreading over his face.  
"You don't have to call me that, we are not on the field" His voice his blurred, and he is clearly drunk. I let out a little laugh, it's funny to see him this way.  
"Are you drunk, Four?" Before he can answer Zeke is by his side.  
"Hey Tris, Four got a little too much to drink. Can you stay here with him? I will get him some water" I hesitate a little, but then I nod. Zeke leaves, and I turn my attention back at Four.  
"I don't even know if I am allowed to be drunk among you players" He leans against the wall.  
"I will keep to myself then, just be safe" He flashes me a crooked smile, and some reason I can feel my heart beats faster.  
"That's nice of you! You look pretty tonight by the way" I look at him in chock, but then remember that he is drunk and probably not knows what he saying.  
"Thank you, all credits goes to Christina though, she forced me into this" He laughs, I could get used to listening to that laugh.  
"Your boyfriend is a very lucky guy"  
What? Boyfriend? Don't tell me that he thinks me and Al is a thing too.  
"I don't have a boyfriend?" I say, looking at him confused.  
"Who was the Range Rover guy, then?" He pulls away from the wall, and stumble a few steps towards me. I pull back a little, not sure I like Four drunk.  
"That's my brother Caleb, he is going to University here. So I thought I could visit him, I hope I didn't break any rules. I forgot to ask you about it, sorry" He looks at me, with a trace of something I can't quit put my finger on.  
"I will keep it to myself then, just to be safe" He uses the exactly same words as me, which makes me laugh.  
"So have Molly tried to seduce you, so she can keep her spot?"  
"Why? Are you nervous, or maybe jealous" He laughs, but I am not sure that he is joking. I don't know how to respond, so I just keep quite.  
"Don't worry Tris, none of it will work"  
We are silent for a long moment, Four is leaning against the wall again. He is starring into my eyes, and I can feel myself blush. I look away for moment, but see that his eyes are still on me.  
"You are beautiful" he finally says, my heart is beating faster again and I start to giggle.  
" Exactly how much did you drink, Four?"  
Zeke is back, and he is handing Four a glass of water.  
"Thanks dude"  
"Let's get you to bed. See you around Tris" He grab Four's arm, but before he walks away Four leans in, his lips brushing my ear.  
"Remember: A drunk man's words, is a sober man's thoughts" Then he spin on his heels, and walk away with Zeke. I am slightly confused, but pretty sure that it was the alcohol that spoke for him. I shake of the thought, and I walk back to the apartment. The girls are sitting in their pajamas and are waiting for me.  
"How was the dinner?" Marlene asks, as I dump down on my bed.  
"It was awesome, awesome to see him again. He is doing pretty well. How was things here" They look at each other, like they are trying to figure out where to start.  
"Well you missed some things. Molly and the other doll heads tried to get to sit with Four at dinner. Then they followed him around like puppies. It was pathetic" I can feel my self getting annoyed, by the fact that she is flirting with him so hard. Right now I am not sure if it's because I am nervous for my spot, or maybe I am jealous.  
"Then we just heard that Four almost got into a fight at the bar!" Chris says, I snap out of my thoughts.  
"What? With who?"  
"Peter and Drew" Marlene says.  
"What did they do? Why would he get into a fight with them?" They all start to giggle. I look at them in question.  
"They said something about you, I don't know what, but snapped when they said your name. Maybe he doesn't hates you that much after all" Chris says, and winks at me. I roll my eyes at them.  
"The whole world isn't in love with me! I'm tired, let's get to bed!" I say, getting under covers.  
I see Four's handsome face and blue eyes before me, his voice is resounding in my head.  
_You are beautiful_  
I smile to myself, and roll to the side and drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note: Thanks for the reviews and the advice! I will try to keep posting a few chapters a day, and there will be a lot of drama and love! Promise!**_

Tris POV.

It's finally Friday, and that means no practice today, only talking. The last two days have been weird; Four hasn't said a word to me, not since the night he was drunk. Maybe he is embarrassed of what he said, I don't understand that, I didn't put anything in it.  
"Are you ready for tonight? It should be an easy win" Chris says, as I join them for breakfast.  
"I am ready! I'm looking forward to play with you guys!"  
"Do you think you get that left midfield? Four is an idiot if he doesn't, you're 10 times better that Molly" Uriah says, with his mouth full of Dauntless cake.  
"Speaking of Four, what's up with him. He stopped teasing you, and he just disappears after every practice and dinner" Marlene looks at me in question, I just shrug and keep on eating.  
"Maybe he is embarrassed about the fight" Shauna says, we nod in agreement. Though I know that is not why.  
"You are playing after us right?" I ask Al.  
"Yeah, you are all coming right?" Al asks, but his eyes are only on me. I get a bad feeling, that he might put a little more into our friendship that me.  
"Sure, you are playing Erudite! Please kill them" Chris says.  
I finish my breakfast and get up.  
"See you later, have to go to the infirmity. Check up on the hand"

Tori gives me a great smile, as I walk into the room.  
"Good to see you again, how is the hand? And how is practice going, ready for the game tonight?"  
"Hand is fine, still hurts a bit though. The team is defiantly ready for tonight"  
"Are you going to start on the midfield?" I look at her in surprise, how does she knows about that.  
"Don't look so surprised, people talk. They are all talking about how Molly maybe will lose her spot" I smile, so people are talking about me. And not just bad things. Tori looks at my hand, and then dismisses me. On my way out, I bump into someone. I look up in a couple of blue eyes, and I get lost in them. He looks at me for a second, but then looks away like he is uncomfortable. He is starting to move past me, but I grab him by his hand. He looks at me, the at our hands and I realize what I am doing, so I let go.  
"Sorry. Can I ask you why you are acting so weird?" He leans against a wall, looking at me like he doesn't want to be there.  
"I'm your coach, I just want you to remember that" I frown at him.  
"Is this because people think you picked that fight for me? Or because you said those things to me? Well don't worry Four, you already told me that you are not fooling around with you players. Don't worry about me" I walk away, but I catch his words anyway.  
"It's not you I am worried about" I am not sure that I was supposed to hear that, so I just keep moving. I get back to the apartment, and join the others.  
"Want to see the guys practice before tonight's game?" Marlene asks after a couple of minutes.  
"Yeah, but we have to meet with the team for lunch at 4. He is going to announce the positions"  
We walk out way down to the fields, the boys are really killing it. Giving everything they have, to get on as a starter tonight. Al is safe, because he is sitting on the side line in casual cloths.  
"Congratulations Al, you ready for tonight" He looks up with a bright smile.  
"Yeah of course! Hoping to see you on that midfield tonight!" He gives me a high five, and we join him on the side line. We cheer for Will and Uriah, really hope they will make the team.  
"Now you are sitting here again, and disturb my player. Al get back to the apartment" Without hesitation Al gets to his feet, he sends us a apologizing look. We all look at Eric, it's a starring contest and he is about to lose.  
"That was not necessary, he didn't do anything wrong. Neither did we!" I exclaim.  
"I don't want my players to be unfocused, at I certainly don't want a little Stiff punk like you, to make him unfocused" He smiles when he says the last words. Christina tucks my arm.  
"We better get back to lunch, Four is waiting for us" I bite my tongue, and walk away from the trouble. Just like I always have been taught.  
"Say hallo to Four from me" Eric says sarcastically.  
"Shut up, Eric" Chris snaps, and we walk to the dining hall.  
The others are already sitting around the table.  
"Have a seat" Four says, and gets up.  
"Mel on goal. Defense: Ashley, Shauna, Marie and Tris" My head snap at him. Defense? I've never played defense before.  
"Why the hell is Tris in defense?" Chris asks.  
"I am the coach, it's my decision"  
Four finish, and Molly gets to play left midfield and to be the captain. Molly smile in triumph, I shake with anger and disappointment. We are dismissed, but I stay in my seat.  
"Defense? That's a sick joke" I spit, I grit my teeth and hold on to the table.  
"That's where I think you will do best tonight"  
I frown and get up from my seat, and walk towards him. I stop in front of him, and look directly into his eyes.  
"Thought you said that her tricks didn't work on you. Guess you were to quick there huh?" His eyes widens and I can see his jaw is tensed. He is angry. Good. I start to walk past him, but he grabs my arm firmly.  
"Don't you get how bad they will come after you, if I have you that spot? I heard them talk about how they would hurt you at practice; make it look like an accident. There were going to try to break your leg. You should be thanking me" I soften a little, and he loosens his grip. I'm about to apologize, but then I remember Eric's words: _Four isn't here to help all the time_. I harden my look again, and pull away from his touch.  
"Thank you? You don't have to look out for me! I am not a little girl! And who are you to protect me? Their mocking will not make me back away!"  
He looks at me, coldly.  
"If you want to play tonight, you play defense. If you don't want to, stay away from the game"  
"I-" I'm about to yell at him, but he leaves before I get the words out.


	14. Chapter 14

Four POV.

I'm angry. Angry with myself for not keeping myself together, and angry at her for being so stubborn. Why can't she understand that this for her own good? She thought that I was embarrassed about telling her she was beautiful, and know she thinks that I gave in for Molly's pathetic attempts to seduce me. She should know, that the only person who's seducing me, is her. And she isn't even trying. I snap out of my thoughts, as Tori put's a hand on my shoulder.  
"Ready for tonight's game? Is Tris going to be in the midfield?"  
"We are ready. Tris is on defense tonight, just want to try her on different positions. She is such a good player, I am sure she will be brilliant in most of the positions" I don't think about what I am saying. Tori nods.  
"Looking forward to see that. I will get you the uniforms" She leaves for a second, and then returns with a huge duffel bag. I look into it, it's the same uniforms as always. All black, with the flaming symbol on the chest. I swing the duffel bag over my shoulder, and walk to the girls locker room. I knock, and then enter. The first thing I do, is scanning the room for Tris. After our disagreement earlier, I am afraid she decided to stay away. But my eyes find hers.  
"Here is your uniforms" I start throwing them to them. Tris is the last one, and I walk over to her handing her the shirt. The print on the back is blood red; number 6.  
"Good to see you Tris" She looks at me, and I can trace some anger in her eyes, but not as much as earlier. I look around.  
"We need to find a captain" I say, holding up the captain armband.  
"That's me" Molly says. I think for a moment; I should give it to Tris. But I don't want to give Molly a reason, to mock her at practice.  
"Christina, tonight it's you" I hand her the armband, and I see Tris smile to herself.  
"What? Why?" I ignore Molly.  
"Get changed, be out in 10 minutes"  
I walk out of the locker room, and head to the fields. I see the Amity coach, and wave at her.  
"Four? What on earth? Why aren't you playing? You hurt yourself?"  
"Johanna. No, I just stopped playing. Now I am coaching the girls"  
"How is your farther, heard he got a new job" I stiffen , and look away for a moment.  
"He is fine, yeah he is coaching here now"  
We are interrupted by Tris, she is the first out here. No big surprise. Johanna walk over to her team, and I turn to face Tris.  
"You're ready?" I look down at her, he eyes facing the grass.  
"I guess so, but I've never played defense before" She says. Is this why she is mad? Because she is afraid that she will not do a good job? I can't help myself, I am laughing.  
"I know you will do a great job, Tris. Don't worry about that" She look up from the grass, she is smiling. Was that really what bothered her? How silly. She is about to walk away.  
"Tris?" she turns around. "Do me a favor, be careful okay?" She gives me a small nod, before she runs away. _She is not going be careful_ I think to myself, I can feel myself smile like an idiot.

It's half time and to our surprise it's an even match. It's 1-1, everyone is doing their best. Tris is working her ass off in the defense, she is fast, but unfortunately, she is not so strong. I watch her, and I can tell that she is frustrated. Half time is over, and it's time to get back on the field. I put a hand on Tris' shoulder.  
"What's wrong? You are doing a great job"  
"I am just annoyed that we are not in the lead, not much I can do about that down there"  
"Listen to me, I will tell when there is 5 minutes left. If you get the ball, you just go straight for goal. You hear me?" I smile is spreading across her face, she nods and run on the field. The whistle goes off, and the game is about to begin.  
We have so many chances, but none of them gets in the net. Molly is doing absolutely nothing on the midfield, no doubt that Tris will get that spot in the next game. I look at my watch.  
"Come on girls, 5 minutes left!" I yell, I see Tris' head looking at my direction, I give her a small nod and smiles to herself. She gets the ball, and she is gone. She is fast, and she now over midfield.  
"Give me the ball Stiff!" Molly yells  
"Just keep going Tris!" Marlene yells.  
Tris is now in front of the goal, she is about to finish it, when she is tackled from behind. Déjà vu. The reff blows his whistle, Tris gets up, but she has a slight limp. Molly takes the ball, and is about to take the free kick. Hell no, she is not taking this away from Tris.  
"Tris, that's you!" I yell, Tris who is on her way back to the defense, lights up like a Christmas tree. Molly glares at me in fury, and then back at Tris. Whistle goes off, and Tris runs towards the ball and kicks it. When she kicks I know it's going to go in, it's right in the corner. Everyone runs towards her, while they cheer. The reff blow in his whistle, and the game is over. She scored the winning goal, I knew she could do it.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Note: Sorry for this very short chapter, but i promise i will post at least two more later! Btw. Thank you for the reviews, it's really nice of you! Means a lot guys! _**

Tris POV.

The dining hall is turned into a disco, and everyone is dancing and enjoying the fantastic Friday night. We just got back from the boys' game, and they won against Erudite. Al is coming over to our table with to drinks. He hands me one.  
"No thanks, I am not drinking" I says, they all look at me with wide eyes.  
"Then you're starting now" Chris says, I look at the drink. I am 16, maybe it's time to try it. I take a sip, and to my surprise, it tastes amazing. I finish the drink very fast, and the two next drinks go down just as fast. I can feel my head spinning, and my sight is getting a bit blurred.  
"We should dance!" I exclaim, and everybody joins me. We jump around to the techno song.  
"You are fun when you are drunk!" Chris says, I look across the room. I see Four standing with Zeke and two other boys. God he is handsome. I wish he would dance with me, but he would never do that. I am just a little girl in his eyes. He catches me starring, and I look away blushing. I turn around and continue dancing with my friends. I walk over to the bar, to get a new drink. _This is the last one_, I tell myself. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn around to look into the ocean blue eyes. I smile at him, and he smiles back. He is even more handsome when he smiles, how is that even possible.  
"I just wanted to say, that you did a very good job tonight" before I can think, I am wrapping my arms around him. First he just stands there, and I regret doing it, this so embarrassing, what am I doing. But then I feel his arm around my waist, and I can feel my heart speed up.  
"Thank you so much for letting me take the free kick" He gives me a little squeeze, and push me gentle away from him, so he can look in my eyes.  
"You deserved it. I'm sorry that I didn't let you play the midfield" I stop.  
"Don't worry, it was fun to be defense" I stumble a little, and Four puts his hands on my waist to catch me from tripping.  
"How much did you drink Tris?" I smile. The warmth is spreading in my body from his touch.  
"To much, I think"  
"Go out and get some fresh air, I will get you some water and then I can walk you back to the apartment. I will the others that you felt sick" He let go of me, and walk away. I walk out in, and fresh night air feels good against my skin. I already feel much better, I don't know how long I stand there before someone grabs my shoulder. I think it's Four, my heart is speeding up, but when I turn around I see that it's Peter. My heart rate stays the same, but this time it's out of fear.  
"Hello there little Stiff, what are you doing out here. Alone" Judging by his strong smelling breath, I can tell that he had a little more than a couple of beers. Push his hand of me, and try to walk in to the dining hall again, but he grabs me by the arm and pushes me against the wall. I try to scream, but he puts his hand over my mouth.  
"Shut up! You don't want to dance with me huh?" I see Eric behind Peter, and I scream against his hand. Peter looks back at Eric, but to my horror, Eric just pretend that he didn't see anything, and walks away. Peter turns back to me, and starts to slight his free hand over my body. Tears are streaming down my cheeks, and I try to kick him in the guts, but he is pressed up at me too close. Suddenly he removes his hand from my mouth, and this is my chance to scream out loud. But before I can do anything, he replaces the hand with his lips. I never felt so disgusted in my life. His bodyweight makes it hard for me to breath, and I feel my self getting dizzy.  
Suddenly the bodyweight is removed.


	16. Chapter 16

Four POV.

I tell Zeke that I am going home, and then tell the girls that I am taking Tris home because she is feeling sick. They are all too drunk to think about how weird it is, that it is me taking her home and they probably won't remember tomorrow. I find myself being exited by following her home, probably more than I should. She is clearly drunk, and doesn't know what she is doing. Like me the other day, but I did that because I like her and couldn't hide it. So maybe she likes me too. I get outside, but I can't see her anywhere. I hear some noises from behind the building, and I slowly walk to see what it is. My heart breaks a little when I see Peter kissing Tris, but then I see that Tris is fighting to get away and the heart break is replaced with pure anger. I see red. I run towards them, and pull Peter away from Tris. My fist connects with his jaw, and before he can recover I kick him the stomach. He is lying down, and I grab him by the collar of his shirt and punch him in the face. The punches just keep coming, and for a moment I'm not sure that I will be able to stop. I don't even care about the pain in my knuckles. I hear her voice, and I release Peter who now is unconscious. I look at her, she looks at me, a little scared, but there is something else in her eyes, what is it?  
"Four, it's enough now. I'm alright" I get up and walk over to her, I place a hand on her cheek and hold her gaze for a moment before I speak.  
"You're okay?" She is about to nod, but then she sniffs and shakes her head instead, I can see the tears starting to stream down her cheeks. I wipe them away.  
"You're safe now. I will take you back to my apartment, you shouldn't be alone" She just nods and follows me back to the apartment, she sits on the bed. She should know how many times I have pictured this the last couple of days, though I didn't thought she would be here out of fear. I pull out a chair and sit down in front of her. She looks at my hand, and reach out to trace her fingers along the swollen spot. Her touch feels like an electric shock, and I wonder if she can feel it too.  
"Is it bad?" She asks in a weak voice.  
"Don't worry about me, Tris" I walk over to the fridge to get an icepack for my hand.  
"You want anything? A cola or some water"  
"Cola sounds good"  
I hand her the can, and she gives me a little smile.  
"Thanks. Do you think Peter is okay? You went pretty hard on him" There is a satisfied smile playing on her lips, saying that she didn't really mind that I was hard on him. Good.  
"He is in pretty bad shape, but he will live. Maybe I should go check if he is still there, I will be back in a moment. Just make you self at home" I hurry out, to find Peter at the same spot as we left him. I walk over to him, and tap him with my foot. He is waking up, and looks at me.  
"What happened to you?" I ask, if I am lucky he didn't get to see my face before I knocked him out.  
"I….. I don't know" He looks confused, and I sigh a bit in relief.  
"You don't know? who did this to you?"  
"I think it was Tris" He looks embarrassed.  
"Nothing to be embarrassed about Peter, you were drunk, how could you defend yourself?" I am being sarcastic, but he doesn't seem to get that. He gets up, and head back towards the football player's apartments. I get back to my apartment, and find Tris lying on the bed with closed eyes. She must be asleep, judging by her steady breathing. She looks so peace full. I pull of my shirt, and goes to the bathroom to wash my face.  
When I am finished, I sit down, carefully, on the bed. Making sure not to wake her up. I put my hands in my pockets, to keep myself from wrapping my arms around her. I look at her for a second, just studying her beautiful face. I turn away from her, and let out a big sigh. She is safe, and I am safe. At least for now.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Note: I have some finals this week, so i am not sure when the next chapter will be on. I will try to work it out ;)**_

Tris POV.

I hear something, and my eyes pop open. I am confused by where I am, but then I remember it and why I am here. Four is coming out from the bath room, he is shirtless and it's very hard for me to shut my eyes and pretend that I am still asleep. I can feel him sit down on the bed, but I don't dare to open my eyes. I hear him sigh, and I take a sneak peak. He is sitting with his back turned to me, and the sight is almost making me gasp. There are scars covering his back, like he has been whipped. I reach out to touch him, but I hesitate and leave my hand hanging in the air, but what is the worst that can happen? That he pulls away, that he asks me to leave? I place my hand on his back, waiting for his reaction. He tense up, and turns his head to me. He looks away, and I can feel his breathing is getting faster.  
"Shh shhh… Four. Easy" I say, trying to calm him.  
"It….. well… you weren't supposed to see this" He stutter, and he seems like a little kid.  
I trace my fingers along his muscular back, along the numerous scars. I feel like there is a story behind every single one of them.  
"What happened to you?" I whisper, his breathing is still fast, like he is close to hyperventilate.  
"I am not sure that I can…." I sit up, and remove my hand from his back. I place a hand on his cheek, and turn his face towards mine.  
"You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to" I say, and drop my hand in my lap.  
He looks at me, and we are sitting like this for what seems like forever.  
"My father did it. He used to be my coach at the Abnegation football team, and when I didn't do good enough. That's why I transferred to the Dauntless" He really tries to control his voice, I place a hand on his arm.  
"I am sorry about that Four, I really am. I can't even imagine how it must have been, keeping that to yourself" We are silent for a long moment again, and I decide that I can try to light up the mood.  
"Can I say something?"  
"Sure" I smile at him.  
"Four is a really weird nickname. Your jersey number, couldn't come up with anything better?" He lets out a little laugh. Thank god, he didn't get a depression.  
"Don't call me that, then" He says.  
"What's your real name then?" He gives me a look that makes me want to press my lips against his, and now it's not the alcohol that is talking.  
"Tobias. Tobias Eaton" I look at him, trying to remember where I heard that name. Eaton. Then it strikes me.  
"Your dad is coaching the Dauntless football team! That's why you left the team!" I exclaim, he nods slowly and place a hand over mine.  
"You can't tell anybody about this. You hear me? Only you know who he is, and I don't want anyone other to know. Eric knows that I have been abused, but he doesn't know that the coach is my father" The air between us is electric, and it makes me shake a little.  
"Maybe I should get back" He nods one time, and let go of my hand. I get up. I turn around, right before I walk out of the door.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. See you tomorrow, Tobias"

"Where we you last night when we got home?" Chris asks as we wake up in the morning.  
"Oh, I was just getting some fresh air. That alcohol was a little rough on me" I lie, and they all laugh in agreement.  
"Yeah, we probably should have told you that 4 Rum and Coke is a bad idea the first time you drink" Marlene says, and I give her a look that says _Oh you really think so? _  
"God, let's get to breakfast! I'm so freaking hungry, I need Dauntless cake, and I need it now" Shauna exclaims, and storm out of the apartment.  
The dining hall is spotless, someone must have been up early to clean the place. My eyes scan the room for Tobias, and when I finally see him I can feel the warmth spreading through my vines. I start to feel up my plate, when someone speaks to me.  
"Are you Tris?" I turn around to see Coach Eaton, Tobias father before me. His expression is hard, and he stares me down. I feel like slapping him across the face.  
"I am"  
"You were in a fight with one of my players last night, and now he can't play the opening game tomorrow night. That makes me really angry" I shake my head at him, and turn around.  
"You know it's very cowardly to beat up someone who can't even defend themselves" I frown and turn round, I take one step closer to him.  
"Yeah you should know about that right?" I grit my teeth, and hold his gaze. He takes a firm grip on my damaged hand, and I let out a groan of pain.  
"Let go of me, right now!" I hiss, never letting go of his gaze. He doesn't obey.  
"Let. Go. Of. Her. Right. Now. Marcus" Tobias is behind his father. Marcus looks like he just solved a puzzle, when he let go of my hand and turn to face Tobias.  
"Tobias"  
"Don't speak to me, just leave her alone, you will never touch or speak to her again" Marcus ignores his words.  
"So you hurt Peter. Then it's you I should think about punishing" I am afraid of where this will end if I don't do anything, so I push my way past Marcus and gran Tobias arm and drag him away.  
"Eyes on me. Don't let him provoke you, if you hurt him you will get fired" I am about to add: _And I want you here, I want to be with you_, but I bite my tongue. I see Eric out of the corner of my eye, he stop and look at me.  
"Heard you kicked Peter's ass last night, what kind of coward knock out a drunken ass?" He says, I look at him in rage.  
"The same kind of coward, who sees a girl being harassed and then just pretend not to see and walk away" Eric's expression changes, he didn't knew I saw him. Now it's Tobias who is dragging me away, outside.  
"Tris, I need you to get out of here for the rest of the weekend. Things are bad right now, and they can get worse. Go stay with Caleb to Monday, and I will sort things out here. Tell your friends it's his birthday or something" First I want to protest, but I know that he is right.  
"Okay, promise me that you will take care. Don't do anything stupid, be careful" He laughs a little.  
"I am the older one here, isn't it me who is supposed to say this to you?"  
"Just promise me" Ignore his attempt to be funny. He looks around for a second, and then he leans down and press his lips against my forehead. He pulls away, and it feels like my mouth is hanging open.  
"I promise, get going. See you Monday"


	18. Chapter 18

Tris POV.

Lucky for me the others didn't really question me going to my brother this weekend, so I didn't have to lie to them. For some weird reason I feel worried for Tobias, I know that he is an adult and can take care of himself, but him being there with his father, Eric and Peter. It doesn't sound good in my head. I think about what he did before I left, he kissed me on the forehead. I guess it's because he think of me as a little sister, or a friend. If he had any feelings for me, he would have kissed me on the lips, wouldn't he?  
"I am so sorry I didn't make it to your game last night, something came up. You did good?" Caleb snaps me out of my thoughts, and I look at him confused for a moment. What did he ask me.  
"Yeah" I say, more out reflex than an answer. Oh he asked about the game. "I scored the winning goal. On a free kick"  
"Way to go Bea! Your coach must love you then" I look at him with wide eyes, and he looks at me confused about my reaction.  
"I mean, because you scored the winning goal" He clears his throat.  
"Oh, yeah I guess so" My thoughts goes back to Tobias, and the rest of our conversation is just mumble in my head.

I wake up Sunday morning with a headache, Caleb and his weird friends had a party last night and the music was extremely loud. I get out to the kitchen to find a girl sitting there, she smiles at me.  
"You must be Beatrice. Hi I'm Susan" I shake her hand, and return her smile.  
"Nice to meet you, when did you get here?"  
"Uhm, about an hour ago. Looks like I missed all the fun last night" I look around; The whole place is a mess. Which mean, someone is going to ask me to help him cleaning this up. My phone rings, I look at the display before answering, it is not a number I know.  
"Hallo?"  
"Hey Tris! It's Al, the others told me that you were with your brother this weekend. I just wanted to know if everything is okay?" He sounds worried.  
"Yeah, don't worry everything is fine. Just celebrated his birthday last night, I will be back tomorrow"  
"Oh cool. I was wondering if we could eat lunch together today?" I think about it for a moment, I am not sure that's a good idea, but maybe I'll get a chance to tell him that I really love him as a friend. And I want it to stay that way.  
"Sure, I need an excuse to get out of cleaning duty. Meet me at the mall in an hour?"  
"Awesome! See you there"  
The line goes dead, and I find Susan looking at me.  
"Cleaning duty?" She asks. I smile.  
"Wait and see"  
A moment after Caleb walks in, his eyes widens when he sees his living room.  
"Holy cow, this place is a mess. Guess we are going to have an exciting day, Bea" I look at Susan.  
"See, told you so" I wink at her, and walk into the guest room to get dressed.

Al is waiting for me outside the mall, he waves at me and I notice the bandage on his hand.  
"What happened?" I ask when I reach him, he shrugs and smiles a bit.  
"Broke two fingers at practice yesterday" We walk in to a little café, and sit down in a booth across each other.  
"No way! Who is going to be on goal Friday then?" He looks at me, like I am an idiot.  
"Well I am, Eric will not let me sit out just because of the fingers. They made me a glove, so I can have my fingers taped together in it" I shake my head, that's just sadistic.  
"Probably not the best idea"  
He ignores me, and look at my hand.  
"See now we match" He takes my hand which is still in bandage. I look at our hands, and then pull mine back. It's time to tell him.  
"Al, I really like you. But not in that way" To my surprise he starts laughing a little.  
"I know you don't like me that way. Don't worry I don't like you that way either" I look at him, a little confused.  
"You don't?"  
"Well, in fact. I don't like any girls that way" It takes me a minute to understand what he just said.  
"Oh" I say. "Oh" I am trying to find other words, but this really takes me by surprise.  
"I know I've been hitting on you, but that was mostly to get the guys off of my back. I feel like they suspect me being gay, and I don't want them to know that. Not yet" I sigh, I am so relieved.  
"You look relieved, I am that bad?" He gives me his best hurt look, and smile at him.  
"No you're not, is just that I'm…." I actually don't know what to say, I can't really tell him why I am relived.  
"You're in love with Four" He finishes my sentence, and look at him in shock. I want to protest, but I can see that is no use.  
"I don't know if I am in _love_ with him, but there is defiantly something about him" I stutter a bit, and I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.  
"I agree with you, there is something about him" He winks at me, and I give a little nervous laugh.  
"I can tell you that he clearly thinks that "there is something about you" too" I look at him, reading his face, he must be joking.  
"You must be wrong, he would never think about me that way. He is older, more handsome. Look at me, just a pale, skinny 16 year old girl" He shake his head.  
"That is so typical girls! You're awesome Tris! You don't behave like a 16 year old girl, you are really mature" I just keep shaking my head.  
"Anyway, you're going to the match tonight?" I ask, Al makes a face while he nods.  
"Yeah, we have to. I don't want to, well none of us want to" I laugh, happy that I don't have to see Peter's ugly face until tomorrow.  
"Say hello to everyone from me"  
"Sure thing"  
We finish our lunch, and walk out of the café.

* * *

When I get back to Caleb's place, the living room is spotless. Caleb and Susan are sitting on the couch watching a movie. Susan is on in Caleb's lap, and her head is resting against his chest. I smile, thinking about maybe one day… No, not going to happen. I sit down next to them.  
"Bea, we are going to watch the game tonight. You want to come?" I look at him in disgust.  
"I rather clean your bathroom" He looks at me, with a smirk on his face.  
"Well, that's a deal"

* * *

I am on the couch, watching a crappy movie. Caleb and Susan left hours ago, I wonder where they are. I am just about to drift off to sleep, when I hear keys in the lock. Caleb comes in, Susan is following with her hand in his hand.  
"Hey Bea! Dauntless won!"  
"Yeah wuhuu" I say with fake excitement.  
"You don't like the football team huh?" He sits down, handing me a beer. I take a sip, oh my god it tastes terrible!.  
"Way to go Sherlock Holmes" I say. Caleb throws the bottle cap in my face, we laugh for a moment and then turn our attention to the television.  
"By the way, who is Four?" My head snap in his direction when I hear his name.  
"Why?" I say looking at him suspicious.  
"He asked me if I was your brother, and then he asked how you were doing. He sounded concerned. Is it your boyfriend?"  
"No" I say, a little too quickly and with a shaky voice. Caleb doesn't buy it, and he narrow his eyes at me.  
"Caleb, it's my coach" I exclaim.  
"You're _seeing _your coach" He makes a face of disgust at the word _seeing_, and I frown at him.  
"It's really none of your business" I say.  
"So you are" He is rising his eyebrows at me.  
"I didn't say that"  
"Beatrice he is way too old for you, what the hell are you thinking? You are only 16, he is only taking advantage of you!"  
He just sounded 10 years older than he really is, he sounds like a father who is forbidding his daughter to date the bad boy next door. I feel like slapping him, he shouldn't speak about Tobias that way, he doesn't even know him. Then I think to myself, I don't really know him either.  
"It's not like that Caleb. I've had some problems, and he helped me. That's all" I whisper, I am not that angry anymore, I know that Caleb is trying to protect me.  
"That's why you are here isn't it? You are in trouble again. You know this is why mom wanted you to quit soccer, what did you do this time?" I look at him in horror, and I am suddenly angry again. I told him that there have been problems, and he instantly thinks that I did something wrong. I get up from the couch.  
"Screw you Caleb!" I walk into the guest room and grab my stuff. Susan is looking terrified by our argument, I give her an apologizing look and turn to the door. With my hand on the door knob, I turn around and look at Caleb.  
"If you really must know: He saved me from being raped" With that I storm out of the apartment, I hear Caleb rushing to the door.  
"Come back Beatrice! It's the middle of the night!" But I am already out on the street, heading back to the sports center.  
And then it hits me: He saved me from being raped. I can feel myself start to panic, and I start to run.

_**So I hope you don't mind the twist about Al, just didn't wanted him to turn into "one of the bad guys". **_


	19. Chapter 19

**This is kind of short, but I will post chapter 20, right after ;)**

Four POV.

_I am in my old room, curled up in the corner. My hands are covering my face, to protect it. The footsteps on the stares are slowly, he knows how to build up my fear. I hear the door being opened, but I don't dare to look up from my hands.  
"Tobias" His voice is firm and low, it gives me chills.  
"Tobias, it's for your own good" The belt connects with my arm, and it sting so badly but I don't scream. I don't want to give him that pleasure. He raises his hand again, but then there is heavy knocks on the door.  
_I wake up, covered in sweat and I am having trouble breathing. I look at my arm where the belt hit in my dream, it felt so real. Then there is a knock on the door, that must have disturbed my dream. I look at the clock, it's 2 in the night. Who can it be this late?  
I get up, not thinking about putting a shirt on.  
I open the door, and the sight makes me both happy and terrified at the same time.  
Tris is standing there, with her duffle bag over her shoulder. She has a wild look on her face, and she looks like she has been crying.  
"Tris, what happened? Are you hurt?" I say with panic in my voice. She doesn't say anything, she slide of her duffle back and walk towards me, wrapping her arms around my me. I instantly wrap my arms around her waist, holding her as close as possible. I kick duffle back inside, and kick the door shut. For a long moment we just stand like that, then I realize that I am shirtless and I can feel myself blush.  
"I just realized how bad it could have ended the other night, and I'm so glad that you were there" Tris' lips are moving against my naked skin, and my heart rate is speeding up.  
"Are you alright Tobias?" She looks up at me.  
"Yeah, it's just that I don't show my body to many people. Actually no one" She release her grip, and I let my arms drop to my side. I put on a t-shirt, and sit on the bed.  
"You shouldn't be embarrassed about your body" She suddenly says, again my face is heating up. We don't speak, we are just enjoying the silence. I look at her, she looks like she is about to collapse.  
"You should sleep. You take the bed, and I will take the floor" She is about to protest, but I stop her by holding a hand up at her.  
"You want to borrow a t-shirt to sleep in?" She nods and find her my old silver grey jersey, she looks at it and smiles.  
"Abnegation huh Four?"  
"Yeah, you can just change I will turn around" Even though I really don't want to, I turn to face the wall. A moment later, she is done and I turn around again. The shirt is almost going all the way down to her knees.  
"It looks good on you" I see a red color spreading across her cheeks, and she looks down at the floor.  
"Thanks" she whispers, and the crawl into bed. I dump down on the floor, with a blanket covering me. I watch her, watch her chests raise and fall every time she breaths. When her breathing is steady, and I am sure she is asleep, I whisper:  
"Sleep Tris. I will fight of the monsters for you"

I wake up in the morning with a sharp pain in my neck and back, I roll over to find the bed empty. She wouldn't leave without saying anything, I roll to the other side, and her duffle bag is still here. I hear sounds from the bathroom, and figures that she is showering. I get dressed, and get my stuff together for the practice. She is coming out from the bathroom; her hair is wet from showering. How can she be this beautiful, when she is not even trying.  
"You found a towel?" I ask  
"Yeah, thanks. I should go first, people would think the weirdest things if we walked out of here together" She says.  
"Yeah, let me check if there is anybody in the hall" I open the door to take a look, nobody is in sight.  
"You can go" She hands me my shirt, and I look at her confused.  
"Thought I said you could keep it" She smiles up at me.  
"Do you usually just give random girls your shirts?"  
"Only girls I like" Her smile disappears, did I go too far? She looks at me, with a weird expression.  
"Not now, some other time" I get a feeling that she isn't just talking about the shirt, she thinks it's weird because I'm her coach or maybe because I am older? Before I can ask her, she is already out of the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Tris POV.

Caleb's words keep resounding in my head: _He is just taking advantage of you!_ The apartment is empty, the others must have gone to breakfast. The whole football team is excited about last night's win, this should mean that Peter, Drew and Marcus will be off of my back for now. Chris gets up from her seat when she sees me, she run to me and gives me a big a big hug.  
"You're back thank god! It's been hell without you. Come and sit, so I can tell you everything" I join the others, and give them all a quick hug before I sit and start eating.  
"Well, first; Credit for beating up Peter! About time someone did that. But while you have been gone Four has been terrible, he is mean and so super sensitive, we are not sure what happened. Molly she can shut up about her having the midfield spot now, because you weren't here. God I am so sick of her voice! But how have you been anyway?" I shrug, eating a piece of toast.  
"Okay I guess, nothing special happened. When is practice today?"  
"In 30 minutes, but we are not playing. Four says that we are too weak, that we will lose against the Factionless if we don't grow some muscles"  
"Great" I just say, and get up to get my stuff.  
I meet the others in the fitness room, never thought I would be in such place. Molly sees me, and puts on a huge grin.  
"Look whose back! The Stiff little girl, nice to see you" She says with fakeness in her voice, I give her a fake smile.  
"Nice to be seen, and thanks for holding my spot" She frowns, and walks towards me.  
"Last time I checked I played that spot"  
"Well last time I checked you did a terrible job" I hear Marlene and Chris laugh, which makes Molly angry. She steps close to me.  
"You better watch your mouth" She hiss into my face.  
"Or else?" I hiss back, narrowing my eyes.  
"Okay girls, I am sick and tired of you two. Stay away from each other, or you are both out" I stare at Tobias, so he is sick and tired of me? Fine.  
The work out is hard, and my body arches when we are done.  
"I told you it was terrible" Chris says, when she sees my face expression. We walk back for lunch, and it hurts like hell when I am walking up to get some food. Tobias is behind me.  
"You are alright, you walk like an old lady" If I wasn't angry with him, I would probably have laughed, but right now I just want smack my Dauntless cake in his face.  
"I am fine" I says, coldly. He seems to get that, because his smile disappears.  
"If you are angry about what I said, then you're an idiot Tris. I can't treat you differently, I am your coach!" That was over the line, I stare him down for a long moment before I speak.  
"I get it _Four_" The tone I am speaking in makes him look a little hurt, but I am too angry too feel sorry about that. I walk away and join my friends at the table.  
"What was that about?" Marlene asks.  
"Just got an earful for acting so immature" I say, eating a bit of my sandwich. Al is looking at me, he knows that it was a lie. He don't speak, just moves his mouth saying: "Are you okay?" I shrug, and look down at the table.

* * *

It's Thursday, and we just finished practice. I've been avoiding Tobias as much as possible the last couple of days, usually hanging out with Al or the girls after the practices. Making sure he couldn't catch me on one hand.  
"We should go to the carnival tonight! There will be roller-coasters and cake!" Uriah exclaims. Everybody is in for it, and I guess it would be nice to have some fun, so I agree to go. It takes an hour to get dressed, every time I find something I want to wear, Christina turns it down. She finally says "good" to black skinny jeans and I black tank top. We meet the guys outside the carnival.  
"What took you so long?!" Uriah says, looking slightly annoyed.  
"You really need to ask" I say, pointing at Christina.  
"Hey!" She exclaims, punching my arm playfully. We start walking towards a roller-coaster, it look neck-breaking, I 've never been into the crazy rides. I look at a big beautiful Farris wheel, it reminds about when I was a little girl. I always tried the Farris wheel, just sitting and thinking about everything.  
"Hey guys, just go without me! I will try the Farris wheel"  
"You are sure?" Chris says, I nod and we go separate ways. Funny enough the line isn't that long, so it's my turn soon. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn and look into his ocean blue eyes. Damn, I look away, not want to get lost in them. He looks different tonight, he is casual clothes. Jeans and I shirt that fits him perfectly.  
"I kind of get the feeling that you are trying to avoid me?" He says, dropping his hand from my shoulder. I am in front in line.  
"Yeah, take a hint" I say harshly, even though I don't mean it. I climb into the cart, and take a seat. Before I can say anything to stop him, Tobias is climbing in and takes the seat in front of me. There is a song playing from some speakers in the ceiling, I don't recognize it, but it annoys me.  
"If you haven't noticed; then I like you! I am trying to find a balance between that and being your coach, and sometimes it goes wrong" He exclaims, I look at him in shock. Did he just said that?  
"You're older than me, more handsome. I am nothing special, you could have any other girl you want. You're probably just want… you know" My words trail of.  
"What? Sex? Who gave you that idea? If I wanted to take advantage of you, don't you think I would have done it? I have had plenty of chances. What kind of man is it you think I am?"  
I am about to respond, when the Farris wheel suddenly stops moving. I look out to see that we are stuck on the top of the Farris wheel.  
"Great" I say.  
"Look at me Tris! I opened up to you, I told you things about me, things that never told anyone before. I wouldn't have done that, if I didn't feel something for you. I would never force you to do anything you don't want to" He sounds desperate, and it surprise me a lot. I didn't think that I meant that much to him, I look away. Not sure how to respond. The song has now changed, and start to listen to the lyrics.  
_Lyin' here with you so close to me__  
__it's hard to fight these feelings__  
__when it feels so hard to breathe__  
__caught up in this moment__  
__caught up in your smile_

I look at Tobias, and smile a little to myself. I keep listening to the song.  
_I've never opened up to anyone  
so hard to hold back  
when I'm holding you in my arms  
we don't need to rush this  
let's just take this slow_

Tobias is smiling too, guess he heard the lyrics as well.  
"Did you plan this?" I ask, raising one eyebrow. He laughs, and place a hand on my cheek. It's so warm, and want to burry my face in his hand. I stare into his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Would it help if I said yes?" His voice is deep and low, and it sends shivers down my spine. I nod.  
"So you did?"  
"No, I am afraid of heights, so it wasn't really the plan to climb in here" He moves a little closer, and we would be breathing the same air if haven't hold my breath.  
"If you are afraid of heights, when why….." I am cut off by his lips, they brush slowly against mine. He leans back, to give me the chance to pull back. When I don't, he fits my lips to his again. The kiss is tender, sweet and felt with passion.  
It's perfect. _  
_

**_Bam there it was! The big first kiss, hope you enjoyed it. _**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Okay, I literally wrote this chapter during my english final today. Hope you will enjoy it. And thank you so much for your nice comments on the last chapter, I knew it took a while before they finally shared their first kiss. **_

Four POV.

The kiss last for what seems like an hour, but then the Farris Wheel starts moving again. We pull apart, and I rest my forehead against hers. I realize that my hands are shaking, I'm not sure if it's out of excitement and joy or it's just the fact that I am afraid of being up this high. Tris must notice, because she places a hand on mine.  
"You're okay? Why did you come up here if you are afraid of heights?" I shrug, and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Keeping my hand on her cheek, I trace my thumb along her cheekbone.  
"Guess you are worth ignoring my fear for" She smiles and bites her lip. I listen to the songs chores.  
_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
and I don't want to mess this thing up  
i don't want to push too far_

I understand why Tris suspected me for have planned this, this song fits too perfectly to be a coin incident. It makes me think that I really need to be careful not to push it, she is young and she shouldn't feel forced to commit herself to someone.  
"Listen, we are doing this your way okay? Don't feel like you have to do anything, we should take it as slow as you want" She smiles at me, a little shyly. She then takes my hand, and look into my eyes.  
"I need some time, this is like my first time… to…. You know…. And you shouldn't have any high expectations, because I am probably bad at this" I stop her with by holding up my free hand.  
"I don't expect you to be anything but you"  
"You are sure about that? Because I might not be that interesting" I look at her in wonder, what on earth she talking about. I place a gentle kiss on her cheek, and the trace my nose along her jaw up to her ear.  
"To me you're perfect" I can feel her shake, and I am afraid that I maybe have crossed the line. So I pull back to look at her, her eyes is glassy but she is smiling.  
"You're tearing up Tris?" I am worried, what if that scared her. But then she wraps her arms around my neck, and buries her face in my shoulder.  
"Sorry, but no one ever said anything like that before" Really no one? Why wouldn't they.  
"Then they are fools"  
She pulls away and laughs, I wipe her tears away with the back of my hand. She then looks out of the cart, and then back to me with wide eyes.  
"Shoot, the others are waiting for me down there! They can't see us together!"  
Crap, I can't even come up with a story.  
"Can we just say that you were behind me in the line, and then there was only one cart left or something? After the way you treated me in the gym, no one will suspect that there is something going on" I suddenly feel bad for what I said to her, she really did get hurt.  
"Guess that could work out"  
"Great, so when we get out of here, this never really happened" I look at her, giving her my best seducing smile.  
"I will try my hardest to pretend it didn't happened"  
Then we are back on the ground, she lets go my hand. Back to reality. I see Christina's eyes widen.  
"Why were you in there together?"  
"Four happened to be in the line as well, and then there was only one cart left" She lies, very convincing actually. They seem to buy it.  
"You guys have fun, but I will see you tomorrow fresh for the game right?" I put on my coach voice.  
"You don't want to come with us?" Uriah asks, I think about it for a moment, but it's probably not a good idea.  
"Nice of you to offer, but I better get going" I take one last glare at Tris, before I turn around and walk away.  
I go to sleep with a wide grin on my face, and a warm feeling in my chest. The nightmares are gone, and replaces by the perfect moment on the Farris Wheel.

* * *

Tris POV.

Al puts his arm around my shoulder, and pulls me closer.  
"You totally just kissed Four" I look at him laughing like a fool, and then I nod. Clearly blushing.  
"You will tell me everything later!" He sounds just like a best girl-friend, which me laugh even harder. Marlene turns around, looking at us with a smirk on her face.  
"Are you two a thing now?"  
"No we are not, we're just friends. I already told you that a ton of times!" I exclaim, Uriah makes a face.  
"Auch, huh Al? Denied!" An evil smile is tucking in Al's lips.  
"Why don't you tell Mar about how you feel about her?" We all look at Al in shock, and then at Uriah who is now very red in the face.  
"Oh? I wasn't supposed to say that? I am so sorry" Al puts his hand over his mouth, faking a surprised face.  
"I swear I am going to kill you! Pansycake!" Uriah yells, Marlene looks at him.  
"So that means that you don't like me" Marlene asks, she seems a little disappointed. She wants him to like her? God I am bad at reading people's feelings.  
"I didn't say that" Uriah exclaims, and we all look at him, waiting for him to continue, but the words seem to get stuck in his throat.  
"Okay, this is very awkward. Let's just go and try the roller-coaster again!" Christina says, starting to drag me in the direction.  
"No, no I don't want to try it. I might throw up!" I say as I try to get out of her grip, there is no sympathy from her.  
"Then we have something to laugh about for the rest of the summer!"

I ended up trying the roller-coaster, and lucky enough I didn't threw up. Now we are all in bed, talking about tomorrow's game.  
"If Four doesn't give you that spot, then something is wrong" Shauna says, the others agree. I really don't care about it, I am just looking forward to see Tobias.  
"You know what? Uriah kissed me! On the roller-coaster!" Marlene exclaims, hiding her face in her hand. Chris and Shauna starts to scream, and I look at them in horror. That sound was insanely high.  
"So sweet!" They both say, and in a moment I just want to tell them about the kiss Tobias and I shared. They probably wouldn't believe me, well I don't blame them, I wouldn't believe it either.  
"Tris! If we win tomorrow, we are going to play Erudite in the finale!" Chris says. "Your brother is coming tomorrow?" I realize that haven't spoken with him since I left, maybe I should call him tomorrow.  
"No, well I don't think so. We weren't the best friends when I left the last time"  
"What happened?"  
"Well he was being very overprotective"  
"He thought you were seeing someone? Al?" Chris asks. Can she just let it go yet, why is it that she wants me to be with Al so bad. But it takes the suspicion away from Tobias, so I just go with it.  
"Yeah something like that"


	22. Chapter 22

Tris POV.

Since we are not practicing today, we decide to sleep as long as we can. My head is heavy from sleeping, and judging by the sun outside; it's over noon now. I get up and get out of the room, walking towards Four's apartment. I knock the door, but no one is there. I walk down to the field, but he is not here. I run into Peter who gives me a weird look, is he afraid of me? I walk to the gym, and I recognize his voice. He is there with Zeke.  
"Hey Tris!" Zeke yells and waves at me, when he sees me in the doorway. Tobias' head snaps up, and he smiles at me. I smile back, I turn my head back to Zeke and realize that he is shirtless. I look away quickly, and start to fumble with the hem of my t-shirt.  
"Well, I just wanted to ask you when we should meet today?"  
"At 2, for lunch. Then we will talk about tonight's game, I am sure it will be interesting"  
I say my goodbye to them, and go back to the others. They are not awake yet, so I hurry to take a shower. I take my clothes with me to the bathroom, I am trying to avoid to expose my body to anyone, I am built like a boy and I am embarrassed about it. The water feels nice against my skin, and I feel like I could stand there forever. Someone is hammering on the door.  
"God damn, Tris! Why didn't you wake us?! It's already one" I don't answer, just turning of the water and get dressed. I open the door and look at Christina's face, she got bad bed head and it makes me laugh.  
"Sorry, I thought you really needed some beauty sleep"  
"That was mean!" She exclaims"  
"What can I say, I am mean"

"Gather around girls!" Tobias says, as we enter the dining hall. We grab a sandwich, before we join the others around the table.  
"Everything is pretty much the same as last time, but Tris you go on the left midfield and Molly you play the right"  
"Finally!" Chris exclaim, and I can almost see the steam coming from Molly. She looks like she is about to explode, but she doesn't say anything. That can't be good, but ignore it, right now I am just happy that I got my spot. We are dismissed, but I stay. For a moment we just sit without saying anything, then he takes my hand under the table. I have butterflies in my stomach, and my heart pounds fast.  
"Thank you, Four" He looks at me and smiles, he looks around for a second to make sure that there is no one watching before he leans in and place a soft kiss on my cheek. Then he gets up and leaves, for a moment I just sit there, smiling and thinking about how lucky I am.

* * *

The game is insane! The factionless are worse than I thought, they doing anything to hurt us. We are in the lead by two goals, and there can't be more than 10 minutes left. I get the ball from Shauna, and start to move it up the field. Someone slams into me, and fall down in the ground, hard. I hear the whistle, and it's my free kick.  
"That got be a red Reff!" I hear Tobias yell, but there is no sight of a red card. So I get up, and shake it off. Some dark spots are covering my sight.  
"You alright Tris?" Chris asks, I just nod.  
"Tris! Get the box! Molly you take the free kick" Tobias yells, I start to run and I instantly feel the pain in my head. Molly kicks it, and the ball lands at my feet again. But before I can think about what to with, the same girl slams into me and sends me to grass once again.  
"Tris! You stay down" I hear him yell. Then he is by my side, his hand on my shoulder, turning my around.  
"You are done for tonight"  
"No! I can play, I am fine!" I get up, but Tobias grabs me by my arm.  
"It's not something we can discuss, you're out. Don't be reckless" I push him away from me, and stalk away from the field. I don't need anyone to pity me! I decide if I am able to play, not him! I can hear the whistle, and the game is over, but I don't turn around to celebrate with the others. I just want to be alone.

I don't know how long it's been before Chris is entering the apartment, I'm on the bed still dressed in the uniform.  
"Tris, come on. The others are asking about you, come and join us. It's funny! The guys one their game too, we are celebrating. The football isn't there" I look at her.  
"Is Four there?" She nods, and I look away.  
"Why do I get a feeling, that this isn't just about him telling you to get off the field?" I ignore her question, and remain silent. She sighs.  
"He cares about you Tris, I can tell that. And if you ask me, he was right. It was best for you to stay down, you don't always have to be so tough. It's stupid" She leaves again, and I just stay there thinking about what she said. I then sigh, and get up. Annoyed about him being right, I get dressed. I know that I should find him and apologize, because he didn't really do anything wrong. I head towards the dining hall, but I catch a glare of his back on the way. He is heading towards the football field.

I find him on one of the tribunes, his head is hanging a little and he is starring at the football field. I walk over to him, trying not to scare him. His head snaps up when he hears me, and he gives me a trying smile.  
"Tris.. I..." I cut him of.  
"Don't Tobias, I'm the one who acted like an idiot. I stormed away like a little girl, just because I couldn't have it my way. Clearly you were right, I would have het hurt" He smiles wider, and is straightens. I walk over and take the seat beside him, I rest my head on his shoulder and he puts a arm around my shoulder and pulls me alittle closer. I follow his gaze.  
"You ever regret leaving?"  
"I don't regret leaving, but I miss playing. Every single day"  
"You should play" He doesn't say anything, and we just sit there breathing the same air. I then lift my head, to look into his eyes and his face is inches from mine. I don't know who leaned in first, but our lips meet in kiss that is just as sweet as the one on the Farris wheel. He puts his hand on my cheek to slow down the kiss, a moment later we break away to catch our breaths.  
"You have no idea how amazing you are" He says, resting his forehead against mine. I smile, blushing a bit.  
"That was random"  
"I don't care, it's the truth. You deserve to be told this as much a possible" My smile grow wider, and I am about to lean back into the kiss. When we are interrupted by a sharp voice.  
"Beatrice!"

_**So, I'm sorry there isn't that much Fourtris fluff. Yet! But i promise there will be much more in the next chapters, I think I have a lot of time tomorrow, so I hope posting at least 3 chapters. I hope you will read and enjoy it ;)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I promised to post around three chapters today, but I totally forgot that I had an apointment with a friend. So, maybe it will just be two. Sorry! But i promise i will make it good then!  
**_Enjoy

Tris POV.

We break apart, and our heads snap up. Caleb. He is standing there, with a wild look on his face.  
"Beatrice, you told me that there was nothing going on!" He is shouting, and I am afraid that he will draw attention from the others.  
"I also said that it wasn't any of your business! Stop yelling!" I hiss. He is climbing the stairs of the tribune, and when he reach us he points at Tobias.  
"You! You are way too old for my little sister!" He hiss. Tobias lets out a sarcastic laugh.  
"She is not your "little" anything" His voice is calm, I stand up between them.  
"Both of you stop. Caleb, I can take care of myself. It's my life" He seems to ignore me, cause he looks past me and points at Tobias again.  
"What do you want with her? How old are you anyway?" Tobias gives him dark look, before answering.  
"I'm 109" A laugh escape my mouth, but Caleb doesn't look amused at all. Now he is the one to laugh sarcastically.  
"Well that's real mature, just joking around. What are you man, like five?" There is a smile tucking on Tobias' lips, he is going to tease him as much as he can.  
"No, I'm Four"  
No I'm laughing out loud, and Caleb look like he is about to have a meltdown.  
"Let's see if mom and dad are laughing, when I tell them that you are dating a guy who is at least 5 years older than you!" I let out a frustrated sound, and walk towards him.  
"Now look who is immature! You are going to tell mom and dad? Why don't you just tell them next Friday huh? They are coming to the final"  
"Just for the record. I am only 19, so calm down" I look at him surprised, I would have guessed him to be older. Maybe 21. Caleb push his way past me, and walk up close to Tobias.  
"If you as much as think about hurting her, I will make you feel very sorry" It's kind of funny watching Caleb like this, mostly because Tobias is about a head higher and twice as muscular as Caleb. For some reason it looks like Tobias is taking it seriously and he looks at Caleb with a serious expression.  
"I would never hurt her, but I will hurt you if you keep trying to get into her head that I am taking advantage of her" His voice is calm but firm, Caleb takes a few steps back. That's enough.  
"We are ending this now. Caleb leave. Feel free to come Friday and watch the game" I take Tobias by the hand, and we walk back to party.  
"I will go first" He says, letting go of my hand. He gently touches my face with his fingertips, and lean in to whisper.  
"See you in a bit Tris" He then kisses me on the cheek and disappear. I wait a couple of minutes, before I walk in. I get in to, and see that everyone is pretty much there. Even the football team. I walk over to Christina, whose dancing like a crazy person with the others.  
"Thought you said that the football team wasn't here" I raise an eyebrow at her, and she gives me a apologizing smile.  
"Sorry, but had to make you come down here somehow"  
Al grabs me by the hand and drags me towards the bar. When we get there, he puts me on a chair and looks at me in expectation.  
"Hallo! You said you would tell me everything!"  
"Not now Al"  
He inspects my face, and then gasps.  
"Oh you're little…. You just kissed him again" I hush on him.  
"No that loud! You're jealous?" I joke.  
"Of you kissing one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen.. Uhm yeah" I lets out a small laugh, he calls the bartender and ask for 20 shots. I look at him with wide eyes.  
"Well we need to get some alcohol down your throat, so you start sharing some details" He hands me a shot, and I hesitate a little before I empty the glass. It burns all the way down my throat, and sends a warm wave through my body. I can almost already feel the buzz in my head. This is not going to end well.

* * *

Four POV.

I join Zeke and some other guys from the football team, most of them are not terrible persons like Peter and Drew. I watch her from a safe distance, she seems to have fun with her friends.  
"So are you going to win Sunday?" I ask the guys, just trying to small talk.  
"Yeah, but we need you Four! Can't you come back to us? You can have my Bears cap, if you come back" Zeke says, clearly affected by the alcohol. The other agree, if they only new how much I want to come back. If they only knew why I can't.  
"I can't come back" I say, Zeke takes a sip of his beer.  
"Then you can't have my cap"  
We all laugh, and they start talking about how they are going to smash Candor Sunday night. I just nod, and agree with everything they say.  
"We should dance! Maybe some of the girls will dance with us!" Edward exclaims.  
"I don't think they are drunk enough for that" Matthew says, and Edward gives him a hard punch on the shoulder. Zeke shakes his head and look over his shoulder.  
"Speaking of drunk girls, take a look at Tris. God, she looks wasted" I look at his direction, and see Tris hanging at a table. I then think about that she actually hit her head pretty hard earlier, and alcohol isn't really the best combination. She starts to get out, and judging by her stumbling she is going to need help. Zeke must be thinking the same as me.  
"Dude, you should go help her. She is in pretty bad shape" I nod and follows her.  
"Tris!" She stops and turns around, smiling and me.  
"Hey you! Are you following me?" She ask giggling, I shake my head.  
"Following you home!"  
"Aw, that's so sweet of you! Why are you nice to me?!" She sits down on the ground. "I feel a little dizzy" I grab her by the armpits, and pull her up.  
"Come, I'll take you home" She push herself away from me.  
"But I don't want to go home! I want to be with you!" She sounds like a little kid, and it makes me laugh. Guess nothing could bad could happen.  
"Then you are coming home with me"  
"YES!" She jumps on my back, and places a kiss on my cheek.

When we get into my apartment, I drop her off on the bed. She is giggling, and she is so adorable. I get her a glass of water, and a wet towel for her forehead. She is once again in my bed, her eyes are closed and her breathing is even. I assume she is sleeping, and gets off of the bed. She grabs the hem of my shirt, and pulls me down to her. She sits up, and crashes her lips to mine. I can taste the alcohol on her lips, but right now I don't really mind. Slowly I try to deepen the kiss, she starts to pull away and I think that we reached the point. Then she puts hand on my hip to steady herself, as she moves into my lap. Her lips meet mine again, and I run my hand down her sides. She shivers a bit, and sighs against my lips. I can feel myself getting too carried away, and I start to pull away. She is drunk, and I don't want to take advantage of that. She gives me a wondering look, and I place my hand on her cheek before I speak.  
"You should sleep, it will make it less terrible in the morning" She smiles in understanding, and lies down on the bed. I am about to get up, and take the spot on the floor, but she grabs my arm.  
"Can you please stay?" I look down at her with wide smile on my face.  
"Sure" Normally I sleep shirtless, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable. I lay down beside her, letting her use my chest as a pillow. She sighs, and snuggle into my shoulder.  
"Goodnight Tobias"  
"Goodnight Tris, sleep tight alright?"  
She doesn't answer, she's almost already asleep, and I follow her a moment after.


	24. Chapter 24

**Tris POV.**

I wake up with a twisting in the stomach, I roll over to find Tobias is laying next me. My stomach isn't fond of my sudden movement, and I run to the bathroom and shut the door before I crouch before the toilet. All the fun from last night is now in the toilet, I try to catch my breath while resting my head on the toilet.  
"What did you drink last night?" Tobias is at the door, smiling, probably rejoicing in my pitifulness.  
"Shots" I say, the thought of it almost makes me throw up again.  
"Whose idea was that?"  
"Al's" I get up from the floor, and get some water in my face. God I look pale, more like grey.  
Tobias hands me gum, watching me carefully.  
"Why would he come up with such a stupid idea?"  
"He wanted me to spill some dirty details about my hot old boyfriend" What did I just say?  
"He knows? He knows that I'm…" He stops and looks at me for a second. "Did you just call me your boyfriend?" I start chewing wilder on the gum, try to buy be some time to think about a proper answer.  
"Maybe, would you like me to call you that?" He thinks for a long moment, teasing me, and I slap him in his chest.  
"I would like that very much" He says, stepping closer to me, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I smile against his lips, and wrap my arms around him, burring my face in his chest.  
"I am sorry that this is kind of a slow burner, but it's really a huge step for me" He rest his head against the top of my head, and I can feel his chin moving when he speaks.  
"I already told that you, that this is happening your way. Besides, there is no rushing"  
"Well I am not very confident about myself, which is a bat habit, so all this intimacy is new for me" He chuckles.  
"Well you seemed really confident last night, maybe I should just get you drunk more often" I break our embrace, and push him through the door.  
"Out!" He just laughs, and shots the door behind him.

* * *

As I enter my own apartment, I see all the girls fast asleep in their beds. I climb into my own bed, being careful not to wake anyone, and then goes back to sleep. I don't know how long it's have been when I wake up, I look at Shauna who is sitting up in bed reading. She looks away from the book and smiles to me.  
"Where were you when we got home last night?"  
"Well, I was on the bathroom down the hall, throwing up" Shauna lets out a small laugh, and puts the book away.  
"I guess I would be doing that too, after all the shots you took with Al"  
"God my stomach feels empty, should wake them up and get something to eat?" Shauna agrees, and takes a long time getting them up. Marlene and Christina is just action like babies, and Lauren and Lynn shout swell words out loud.

The dining hall is filled up with people, who look tired and hammered and hangovered. The smell of eggs and bacon, makes me realize how hungry I am. I fill up my plate, and sit with the girl. A moment later the boys join us.  
"Al was missing last night, but he was suddenly back in bed this morning" Uriah says, looking like he is trying to solve a puzzle. Al shakes his head.  
"I already told you that I was puking by the fields, and then I feel asleep"  
Shauna looks at me, and by the look on her face I can tell what she is about to say. Please don't.  
"You weren't on the bathroom! You were with Al" Everyone starts gasping and laughing in agreement, I slap my hand against my forehead.  
"We were not together!" I yell.  
"Bull shit, you and Al were together. Like it's coin incident, that you are using the same excuse. You were together and we know it!" Chris yells.  
"Why would you be together with her Al?" Molly's voice is like knives being stabbed into you back, slightly annoying and very painful.  
"I don't recall asking for your opinion" Al says, not even giving her a look.  
"Can I ask you something then? Is there anything under that shirt? She is built like a little boy, can you maybe confirm that she isn't really a boy" I get up from my seat, so I am inches from her face.  
"This day isn't the best to get me upset. I suggest you stop your insults, and stay the hell out of my face. Or I will make you feel sorry for it, before you get a chance to say that you didn't mean it"  
Molly gives me an evil smirk, before she raises her hand and slap me across my face.  
"I didn't meant it"  
I can literally hear the click inside my head, before I smash her against the ground. I am at that point where I won't be able to stop, someone needs to stop me. I really hope someone will.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello everyone! So here is a new chapter, and today i promise there will be at least 3! I will write max. 30 chapters in total, so the story i about to end ;( I hope you will enjoy the next chapters, and stick with me to the end :)**_

Tris POV.

I can hear the others yelling at me to stop, but my hands don't obey. I suddenly feel a pair of arms around me, and it pulls me of her and throws me over the floor. I look up to see Marcus standing there, his eyes on me. He grabs me by the collar of my shirt, and pulls me up.  
"What in God's name are you doing, are you insane?" He shakes me, and I try to get out of his grip, but here is no way.  
"It was self-defense, she slapped me!"  
"You really think that I care huh?" He press me up against I table, and I can see that everyone in here is starring. For a moment I think about kneeing him where it really hurts, but I am cut of my a loud roar. Tobias is stalking towards us, with a wild look on his face. He grabs Marcus by the back of his shirt, and force him to let go of me.  
"Control your players, she just attracted that girl!" Marcus yells, getting out of his grip.  
"There are always two sides of a story. That has helped you a lot many times!" He grabs me by the arm, and pulls me towards the table where the others are starring with their mouths hanging open. I look at Molly, and she isn't even in bad shape. Tobias is taking a firm grip on Molly's arm aswell.  
"I thought I said that if you didn't stay away from each other, you were both out! I give you one last chance. Don't waste it" He lets go of us, and takes one last look at us both.  
"God, you're pathetic. No practice this weekend, use the time to clear you heads and think about the way you behave" I let go of both of us, and sit down at the table.  
"We understand why you snapped, don't worry" Al puts his arm around me, and I can feel the tears pressing behind my eyes.  
"Hey, we should go shopping. We need to find a dress for the party Friday. You know, it's the last day, so we celebrate with a fancy party with suits and long dresses" Chris explains. I nod, I would love that, even though dresses isn't really my kind of thing.

The mall is insanely crowded; we have been in this dress store for an hour and so far nothing have really caught my attention. Me and the boys are sharing the same face expression, like we are about to die. Christina return with a dress; This one is pretty actually. I see the boys' faces light up, and they are nodding. I try it on, and decide that it can't get any better that his. I pay for it, and we walk out of the store.  
"You need shoes too!" Chris says, and I look at her in disgust.  
"Can't I just wear flats?" She looks at me in shock, like have just insulted her in the worst way possible.  
"If I didn't like you so much, I would kill you for a comment like that! Now come on" Along with the boys, I let out a sigh in frustration and walk along.

Four POV.

I walk around in the mall, not sure why I got here in the first place. I walk into a store, to buy a butterfly for the party Friday. Then I walk past a jewelry store, and I think about buying something for Tris. I think that maybe it's too soon, but what's the worst thing that can happen? That she says it's too soon. I walk in the store and start looking, not really sure what I am looking for. Everything seems a little too much, I haven't really seen her with any jewelry, so it have to be something simple. A lady with a kind look on her face tabs my shoulder.  
"Can I help you with anything dear?" I smile at her.  
"I am looking for something to my girlfriend" I get butterflies in my stomach when say that, and I suddenly can't wait to see her again.  
"Aha, anything particular? How long have you been together?" I scratch my neck.  
"It's pretty new, not that long"  
"So something simple then, look over here it's not that fancy" She winks at me, and leaves me to look. After a long time I finally find it, a silver necklace with something that looks like a fingering. It simple and beautiful, just like Tris. I hand her the necklace and she smiles.  
"Nice choice, would you like to have it engraved?"  
I think for a moment, and then it strikes me.  
"Can you write "Four and Six", with Roman numerous?"  
"Of course, just a moment" She returns a second later. "it will be done in five minutes" I nod. Then I hear some voices I recognize, my head snaps up and I see Tris and her friends. Damn! This is supposed to be a surprise, maybe they will not see me.  
"Hey look, it's Four. Hey Four!" Uriah yells, I am going to kill that little punk. They inter the store, Tris is smiling at me shyly and with a wondering look on her face.  
"What are you doing in here?" Uriah asks, quick come up with something.  
"Just buying a new watch" _Smooth, real smooth. Idiot._ The lady pulls out a drawer with a bunch of watches, she take on up.  
"See, it was this one I told you about" I give her look full over thankfulness, she probably just saved my butt.  
"Nice watch! Guys we better get going, the shoes aren't buying themselves you know" Christina says, they all mumbles goodbye and walk away. I glare after Tris, and she turns around to take a glare on me and gives me a smile, before she walks away with her friends.  
"Thank you" I say, she waves her hand saying that it's no problem and walks out to get the necklace. I take a look at it, and it's beautiful engraved. She wraps it up.  
"She is very beautiful. She must be something special. You were all blushy and love struck" It makes me blush a little, but I then flash her wide smile.  
"She is. She is indeed beautiful and special"


	26. Chapter 26

Tris POV.

It's Sunday night, and we are sitting on the tribune watching the football team play. Al and Uriah have tried to explain us the rules for most of the game, but none of us seems to get it right. Dauntless is down by 10 points, and there is about 3 minutes left on the clock. I look for Tobias, but he doesn't seem to be here. I don't blame him for that, if I was him I would try to stay away from Marcus too. I told Al about me and Tobias, the whole thing. There was a lot of "Aww" and "He is so cute", but then I told him about what Caleb have said. I told him that I was scared, scared of what Tobias wanted from me or was expecting from me. Al secured me that Four was a good guy, and he wasn't just with me for easy sex. It calmed me, that Al said it. The game is over, and Dauntless lose. Marcus explodes, throwing with chairs and water bottles. His temper scares me, and I feel bad thinking about Tobias living with that man for that many years. We walk down to the field, to find Zeke. He is frustrated, but lights up when he sees Shauna. They hug each other.  
"Sorry about the game, but you played well"  
"You don't know what you're talking about. He played terrible" Peter is a feet away from us.  
"Like you did any better! You're the one to score touchdowns; maybe you should learn how to hold on to a ball! Freaking butterfingers!" I chuckle, and Peter's head snaps up in my direction. There is cruel expression over his face, and he walks towards me.  
"You think its funny Stiff?"  
"Yeah I do" He uses the force of the last step he takes towards me, to push me to the ground. It doesn't hurt, but it took me by surprise. Zeke steps in front of him, and pushes him hard in the chest.  
"Only a freaking coward hurts women!" Zeke hisses, Peter just laughs.  
"Normally I don't, but I'm not sure about Tris. Guess that's why Al wants to be with her, she is the closest he will to be with another boy. Little fag" I am shaking with anger on Al's behave, but he places a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
"It's okay. Just walk away"  
When get a few feet away, I look up at Al. He doesn't seem to be affected by Peter's insults.  
"How do you do it? How can you be so calm, when he saying thing like that?"  
He looks down at me, with a friendly expression.  
"I don't care what other people say or think about me, I know what I am and nothing anyone say can change that. You shouldn't bother either"  
Well that is easier said than done.

"We should play truth or dare!" Chris exclaims as we all sit in our apartment. I know this game, but I have never really found it funny. Well, it couldn't hurt to try it. At least I am wearing layers.  
"Okay, I'll go first. Tris, truth or dare?"  
"I'll go with truth"  
"Do you like anyone in the moment?" I think for a moment, it's an easy question and I don't want to lose a piece of clothing this early.  
"Yeah" Everyone is clapping and making annoying sounds. I just shake my head, thinking about how they would react if told them who it really was.  
"Uriah, truth or dare?"  
"Dare! I'm no pansycake" I look at him, sending him an evil smirk.  
"Speaking of cake. You can't eat Dauntless cake for the rest of the camp"  
With no hesitation, he takes of his shirt.  
"Can't do that, I just love cake so much" His making a melodramatic voice, which makes us all crack up.  
"My turn! Al! Truth or dare man!"  
"Truth"  
"Pansycake. Do you like anyone in the moment?" I can tell what they are doing, and I can't do nothing but shake my head at it.  
"Yeah" I look at him in surprise, he didn't tell me about that. I wonder who it is.  
"Chris, truth or dare?"  
"Dare" Al looks at me, and then back at Chris.  
"I dare you to let Tris wearing whatever she wants, for the party Friday" I give Al a high five, and looks at Chris, waiting for her to make up her mind.  
She then pulls of her top, and toss it in the corner.  
"Sorry Tris, but flats and a dress, it just too much for me"  
The game goes on for a couple of rounds, before the turn land on Al again.  
"Truth or Dare?" Will asks.  
"Dare this time" They all look at each other, this is what they have been waiting for.  
"Play 7 minutes in heaven with Tris" Al thinks, I can almost hear his brain working.  
"What is it? You don't want to?"  
"For god sake, stop trying to hook me and Tris up! It's not going to happen, because I'm…" Is he really going to say this, like now?  
"You're what?" Mar asks.  
"I'm not into her, or into girls in general!" He breathes heavily, god he is so brave.  
The others just stare at him for a long moment, and then it starts to get a little awkward. Marlene is the first to break the silence.  
"Why haven't you told us?"  
"I wasn't really ready for anyone to know" They all nod, and I give Al a little smile to comfort him.  
"But who do you like then?" Chris asks, I look at Al, I want to know this too.  
"It's not any of us is it?" Uriah asks, Al laughs and shakes his head.  
"No, you're not my type. It's George" I don't even know who George is, but the others do, so he must be from the team or the football team.  
"You don't think this too strange?" He asks, a little nervous.  
"Not at all dude! It just means that there are more girls for us" We all laugh, and I see Al relaxes a little. He then gets up.  
"I have to go, I have an appointment with Tori, need to check on my fingers. Thanks for being so open-minded guys" I get up too.  
"I will follow you out, I need some fresh air. See you guys later"  
We walk out, and we walk in silence for a moment.  
"So how is it?" I ask.  
"It's a relief! I should have done this a long time ago" I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"You're awesome Al" We are now at the infirmity, he turns to me.  
"Tris, I just overcame one of my biggest fears. You can do this too you know? Overcome your fears? You should trust Four and stop being afraid, and you should tell the others about your relationship. What could happen?" I don't get the chance to answer, he just turns and walks through the door. I just stand there thinking about what he said, and I realize that he is right. Tobias is an amazing guy, he is a perfect blend of all human qualities. I start walking towards Tobias apartment, knowing that I have to tell the others about us too. But I need to take one fear at time, and right now Tobias is more important.

_**I was wondering; Are you guys to happy endings? Or should be dramtic ? **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**This will probably be the last chapter of the day, unless you really can't wait. Then i will work one more out ;) Hope you enjoy it!**_

Four POV.

I'm lying in my bed. Dauntless lost tonight, if I had been on the team, I would have been punished for the lost. I take out the little box from the top drawer, and turns it a couple of times in my hand. I have changed since I met her, I can feel it. How can someone have such a big influence on a person, in such a short time? I thought I knew what love was, but I guess I was wrong. If love is missing a person the moment she leaves, dreaming about her every night or felling the whole world disappear when you kiss her, then I am now aware of what love is. So is it that simple? I love her? Should I tell her that? If she is not feeling the same about me, it will scare her off. My thoughts are interrupted by a light knock on the door, I put the box back in the drawer and get the door. By reflex my mouth turns into a huge smile, and everything I just thought about is now long gone. She is standing there, her hair loose, her head tilted a little bit and with a little smile on her lips.  
"Can I come in?"  
For a moment I forget how to speak, and I just nod, smile and move away from the door way. She walks in, and drops herself on the bed.  
"I feel like I owe you an apology" She says looking down her hands. I don't remember her doing anything wrong.  
"For what?" I lean against the door, crossing my arms and looking at her.  
"For, for a moment believing what Caleb said about you. For being afraid" She doesn't look up from her hands.  
"You didn't know me, how could you possibly know I wasn't like he said" I push myself away from the door, and take a few steps towards her. Now she finally looks up.  
"I should have trusted you. You're amazing. If you just wanted…. Sex….. you could have any other girl easily. You wouldn't even have to bother convincing me. Well, actually I don't know if you want me…. You know…. That way…." Her words trails off, and I look at her like she is the most silly thing in the world. I take both of her hands in mine, and pull her up to her feet. I place a hand on each side of her face, forcing her to look me in the eyes.  
"Tris. I want you. I want you in any way possible. If time is what you need, I will give it to you. As much as you need. Because I know that this" I point myself and her. "Us. Is worth the wait"  
For a moment she looks like she is going to say something, but nothing is coming. Suddenly she crashes her lips against mine, I kiss back with no hesitation. She runs her hands up my back, and curls her fingers into my hair. We drop down on the bed, Tris sitting on my lap. Déjà vu, but this time she is aware of her actions. I gently push her jacket of, and her hands find the hem of my shirt. For a moment she just press her hands against my hips, before she starts to slide the shirt over my head. She toss it to the side, and smile against my lips. She lets out a little moan, when my hands slip under her shirt. I break away, looking into her eyes, asking a silent question. She just nods, and allows me to take of her shirt. I take a moment to watch her, she is breathtaking. I can feel her tense up, and she looks away.  
"They say I'm built like a little boy" she whispers. I put my hand under her chin, and turn her face towards mine.  
"Then you are the most beautiful boy I've ever seen" She loosens up, and her lips find mine again. I can feel the excitement growing inside me, as we lay down, me on top of her.  
I've never felt anything like this before.

* * *

Tris POV.

I wake up in Tobias' arms, our bodies entangled. I look down and realize that I we are both topless, I immediately feel the need to cover myself up. I slip out of his embrace, and find my t-shirt on the floor. I recall last night's actions, and I start to blush and smile to myself. Al was right, I should have done this a long time ago. I can hear Tobias is about to wake up, so I get dressed. He looks up at me, and smiles.  
"Good morning. You're leaving now?" I nod, and he nods too.  
"Do you think we should tell people about us?" I think for a moment, I want to, but I am scared of what they would say. Even though Al told me that it is about time, I am not sure that I am ready.  
"You know what, we should probably wait. I am not sure that it's good for any of us right now, maybe when everything is more settled down." He reads my mind, and it makes me smile. I bend down to place a kiss on his lips.  
"Guess I will see you at practice later?" He says.  
"See you"  
I walk out of the door, smiling so wide that it hurts on my cheeks. I walk in to the dining hall, and I see Al sitting alone at a table. I sit down, and he starts to study my face.  
"Uhh, someone got over their fear of intimacy last night"  
"You don't know that!" I exclaim, feeling the heat rushing to my cheeks.  
"Sweetie, your hair is all messy and you're wearing the same clothes as you did when we said goodbye yesterday. Now you're blushing too" I slap him on the shoulder.  
"Okay then, maybe I did"  
"Oh God! Was it good?" I slap him again and let out a nervous laugh.  
"I'm not going to tell you about that!"  
"Boring you! So are you gonna tell the others?" I shake my head, and to my surprise he seems to understand.  
"You can say you were with me, the others didn't come back last night. But it coast at least one detail about last night?" I laugh, he is just too much!  
"Forget it! We are not going to talk about my sex life!"  
"Whose sex life?" I turn around to see the rest of the guys. Not good.  
"Molly's. Bet she has slept with a bunch of guys. Slut" Al says, in his best "I'm super-gay" voice.  
"I'm with you in that!" Uriah says, and they join us.  
That was a close call.

_**Btw; It will maybe end up being a little bit more that 30 chapters, hope you don't mind ;)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**One more chapter, it's a little short. Sorry about that. I will try to get a new chapter on tomorrow!**_

Four POV.

This day is both amazing and terrible. Amazing because Tris gave me the ultimate trust last night, she didn't listen to what others said, she believed in me. The terrible thing is that I am not able to tell anyone, and I really want to tell the whole world about it. About how amazing she is, and how happy and lucky I am to have her. What's even worse is that I am not able to be with her, it will draw suspicion if she is gone every night. To kill time and push the miss away, I agree to join some of the football guys.  
"I haven't seen Marcus today?" I say, Edward shrugs.  
"He got a flip yesterday, way over the line. Some the guys complaint to the management. Maybe they are going to find us a new coach" I feel hope growing inside me, with Marcus out of the way everything would be perfect.  
"Then maybe you will come back, brother?" Zeke says, hope in his eyes. I give him a smile.  
"Maybe" I keep smiling at him. He gives me a weird look.  
"Whats up with you today anyway?"  
"What do you mean?" I ask stupidly, taking a sip of my beer.  
"You're all smiling and stuff, really disgusting"  
I can help but laugh, he knows me so well. He lets the topic drops, and we start watching a game instead. It seems just like the old days, the days when I first came to Dauntless. Maybe the times has changed, maybe everything is about to be good again.

I say goodbye to Zeke, and we walk different ways. I'm in my own thoughts when hear someone sniff and cry, to my alarm I recognize the sound. Fear is raising insides me, as I am following the sound. What I see makes everything goes red. Tris is standing with wet hair and is only wearing a t-shirt, she is in Al's arms who is shirtless. She is wearing his shirt. She sees me, and start to try to hide behind Al.  
"What happened to her! What in God's name happened to her?!" I walk towards them, and Al holds up his hands in defense.  
"She was showering, Molly and Peter took clothes. Forced her to walk out here, I happened to see it. Drew held me, I couldn't help her" My anger is burning inside me, but it's not against Al now.  
"Tris? Did Peter touch you?" I ask, my voice hard and cold as ice. Tris breaks away from Al, and wraps her arms around me instead. Trying to calm me down.  
"No, they were just trying to humiliate me"  
"I am going to kick that little brat of the team" She shakes her head against my chest.  
"No, don't. It will only make it worse, I don't need it to be worse. Give her the midfield spot" I look at her with wide eyes.  
"You're are giving up?" she shakes her head.  
"No you're wrong, I am winning"  
I think about it for a moment, and she is right. She is turning her back to the problem, she only wants to play her soccer and that makes her the bigger one. That makes her the winner.  
"You just want to play your soccer. That makes you the winner" She shakes her head, and smiles.  
"You are wrong again. I only wants to be with you" I can feel my heart fly, and even though the situation is messed up, we are alright and that's all that matters. I kiss her, not giving a damn about standing outside for everyone to see us, and not giving a damn about Al' clearing his throat.

* * *

Seeing Molly's smirked face at practice, mocking Tris about getting to play the midfield, is making me sick. I want to punish her for what she did, and if can't punish her as Tris' boyfriend. Then I am going to punish her, as her coach.  
"Molly! My grandmother moves faster than that! And she has been dead for 10 years!" She speeds up, but I just laugh at her.  
"Do you think that you can move faster that the lifeless corpse of my grandmother?!" I yell. My insults makes her play worse and worse, and it's a big amusement for everyone else.  
"I am going to put you in goal, if you don't stop moving like a stranded wale!" It cracks everybody up, even her own friends.  
"Shut the fuck up" she says, and I begin to walk towards her.  
"Did you say something?" I stand in front of her. She whispers something, I look around seeing the others trying to control their laughs.  
"What was that?" I lean closer to her, I can't hear her uneven breathing.  
"Nothing" she says, with no confidence in her voice. I smile, and straighten up.  
"Good, now get your ass down in the goal, so Marie can get a break"  
I look at Tris, who is smiling a little. I know it's not the best revenge, but it is a little revenge after all.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Hey guys! This is the only chapter for today. The next chapter will maybe be the last one, so I'm thinking about making it extra good and very long! So it will maybe take a few days before it will be on ;)_**

Tris POV.

It's Thursday night, and we are having a big bon fire on a beach near the spots center. We are celebrating our, and the boys' final, tomorrow and since the football team isn't going to play more they decided to join us as well. Four made Molly shut up, and she's not mucking me anymore. Which is really great. Four is sitting a few feet away from us with some of the boys from the football team, sometimes a glare at him and finding him glaring at me too, it gives me butterflies in the stomach.  
"Hey! Remember when we played truth or dare the other day, Tris said that she liked someone. We all thought it was Al. Who is it?" Will looks at me, expecting an answer.  
"Yeah I want to know that too, who is it?" Marlene is leaning forward to get a better look at me. Suddenly I feel everyone's eyes on me.  
"You should have asked me that when we were playing truth or dare" I say, looking away taking a sip of my coke.  
"Truth or dare then!" Uriah yells, I give him a look saying _how stupid do you think I am?  
_"Are you kidding? I'm not an idiot"  
"Al, you know who it is! You too are like best friends" Uriah says, turning to Al, who is standing by the bonfire grilling a marshmallow. Suddenly eyes is on Al.  
"I don't know anything, I'm just as curious as you guys" He is a pretty good liar, but the others really want to know.  
"Come on! She knew you were gay, then you must know her crush!" Chris says, she is silent for a moment, then she gasp an put her hand over her. She look from me to Al a couple of times. "Oh my God, is it because it's a girl?" I can't but laugh out loud, why are they desperate? Al turns around, looking at them.  
"Give her a break, guys. If she doesn't want to talk about it know, then wait. I don't know who it is, and if I did I wouldn't tell you!" he exclaims, for a moment we are just looking at him. Then Uriah's eyes widens.  
"Dude, pants on fire" He says coldly, Al makes a weird hand wave in frustration.  
"I am not lying!" I look at him, and I see what Uriah really meant.  
"No, Al. You pant are literally on fire" He looks down and see the small flames, he lets out a little scream and runs for the ocean. We all laugh, and they seem to forget about their questions. After some time I can feel my eyelids dropping, and I am soon yawning. Marlene looks at me.  
"You're tired, should we go home?"  
"Not already!" Chris wines.  
"You don't have to go with me guys, I will just go home" I say, starting to get up.  
"No way you're are going home alone, you are a magnet for troubles" Marlene says, starting to get up with me.  
"You can just go with me, I am heading back now anyway" Tobias is standing beside me, and he is looking extremely handsome in the light of the fire. I have to remind myself, that the others don't know we are together and I should stop drooling.  
"That's kind of you. See you later guys"  
We walk side by side, keeping a feet between us. We walk for a couple of minutes, and then Tobias' looks over his shoulder, to check is we're on a safe distance, before his hand finds mine in the dark. We walk past the carnival, and I look at the big Farris Wheel and smile to myself. Tobias must have noticed, because he stops and look at it too.  
"You really want to go home now? Or do you have energy for a ride?" I look at him, squeezing his hand.  
"You don't have to do that" He looks at me and smile.  
"Yes I do, and I want to" He drags me in direction of the Farris Wheel, and once again there is no line. We get into a cart, and I feel a little Déjà vu, but this time there is less negative tension. It's replaced by an electric tension, that feels nice and exciting.  
"You're ready for tomorrow?" He asks.  
"Yeah I guess so, it's going to be nice. I think I will stay here in Chicago, stay with Chris until I find something by myself. Are you ready for tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'm looking forward to the end of the camp" I can tell that he doesn't just mean to get home, and the thought of it makes me blush. He looks at me, with a seducing look in his eyes.  
"Well, I didn't just take you up here to talk about tomorrow"  
"Oh you didn't?" He leans forward and presses his lips against mine. The kiss is sweet at first, but then it becomes more passionate. I slide my hands around his neck, and his hands is running up and down my sides. We are snapped out of the movement when the Farris Wheel stops, and we realize that we are back on the ground. We step out and I look at him with a wide smile.  
"You weren't scared at all! You didn't shake, not even a bit! We got through it!" I reach up for a high five, but he pulls me into another kiss instead. He breaks away, and look into my eyes.  
"You got me through it"


	30. Chapter 30

_**OBS!: This is not the last chapter. I decided to make 31 chapters, first of all because it would be a insane long chapter. Second of all, i am not sure what should happen during the match yet. Someone suggested Tris should get hurt, get to the hospital.. But i feel like there have been enough drama already. Let me know what you think!  
**__**Untill then: Enjoy the chapter. **_

Four POV.

When I wake up the sun is about to set, I roll over to check my phone. There is a message from a number I don't recognize.  
_Hi Tobias.  
I know this pretty stalker-ish, but I got your number from the website. Well, I just wanted to let you know, that it's been the best three weeks in my life. I really hope that my parents will let me stay here, because leaving this and you would suck.  
Thank you for everything.  
-Tris_

I smile to myself, I want to answer her message right away, but I know that what I am going to say is best in person. I pull out the top drawer, and look down at the wrapped box. Tonight, I think to myself. I put on my running shoes, and head out for a run. My legs feels good today, so I run longer that planned. I am in my own thoughts when I see a ball coming flying through the air, by instinct I put up my hands and catch it. I look around to see who threw it, and I am pleased by the sight.  
"Amar?!" I yell.  
"Good to see that you're reflexes are still the same! Didn't expect to see you here, you're still playing?" Amar is one of the few people who know that Marcus is my dad, but he doesn't know what he have done to me.  
"Nope, I am coaching the girls' soccer team" In the beginning I was a little embarrassed about it, because everyone thinks women sports is pathetic. Now I know better.  
"Four, that's awesome. Hear you are playing the Erudite in the final today, going to win?"  
"I believe so. What are you doing here anyway?"  
I smirks.  
"Well, I am not supposed to tell you this, but they are rehiring me" I look at him with wide eyes, I feel like running to him and give him a big hug. But that is not very football guy-ish.  
"That's so awesome!"  
"So maybe I can get you to come back somehow?" I throw the ball back to him.  
"You don't need to ask twice" He smile, nods and turn around on his heels.  
"See you around Four" I look after him and then at my watch, better get back for breakfast. I take one last lab before heading back, as I head back I can see Tris' back. I run in her direction, when I am a few feet away I yell to her.  
"Hey Tris!" I reach her and place a hand on the small of her back, when I realize she is not alone I quickly remove my hand. Tris' is smiling nervously. The two people must be her parents; I am shocked by how much Tris' mom look like her.  
"Mom and Dad, this is my coach. To – Four, Four this my parents Andrew and Natalie. They are here for the final" She says making a gesture with her hand towards them, I smile and extend my hand and shake both of theirs. Andrew narrows his eyes at me.  
"Four? That's an interesting name!" I'm about to explain, but Tris cuts in.  
"Dad, seriously? It's a nickname. Nobody is named numbers. Jesus Christ" I hold back a laugh, she is being so teenager girly, for the first time I've known her. Her father puts up his hand in defense.  
"Well. I can't say that I was fond of her choice of going here. I'd rather seen she would have stayed in ballet. Worried that she would get hurt" I look at Tris. She used to dance ballet? What?  
"Mom, we have talked about this!"  
"I know that sweetie, I am just saying" I smile, and cut in before Tris can go contra.  
"You have nothing to be worried about. Tris is an amazing player and person, she has made a lot of friends" They smile in relief, not sure they would be this happy if they knew about us.  
"Well you should go look at the city or something, we have to get something to eat. See you tonight" She starts walking away, and I make a small gesture with my hand in goodbye. I walk to Tris side, I hear her mother speaking to her father. I'm sure she thought she was whispering.  
"He was really _handsome_! I kind of understand why she picked this" I press my lips into a line, to stop myself from burst into laugh. I look at Tris, who is red as a tomato.  
"Mom! We can still hear you!" She yells without looking back.  
"Soo… Ballet?" I say smiling, not looking at her.  
"Oh, shut up Four, would you?"  
I let out a laugh, and leave her to her friends as we step into the dining hall.

* * *

Tris POV.

"Tris your mom is like totally hot!" Uriah exclaims as I sit down at the table, I give him a weird look.  
"Could you not talk about my mom that way, it's really inappropriate"  
"Just a compliment. I see you got your look from you father" He says grinning, I take a spoon full of Dauntless cake and throw it at him.  
"Hey! It's a deathly sin to throw with this! Respect the cake!" I shake my head at him and turn to Will and Al.  
"So you guys are ready for the game?"  
"Sure, more important, are you? You are the ones who always lose to Erudite" Will answers.  
"Well not this year! We have Tris in the defense, and thanks to Four we are in greater shape than ever. We are so gonna win this!" Chris  
"Well besides that, Four is so damn hot that maybe the Erudite girls will be so busy drooling over him, that we can put in some easy goals" I feel a sting of jealousy, but I know she is right. Tobias is like every girl's dream, still can't believe what he sees in me.  
"Well they wouldn't be that obsessed about him, if they were dealing with him every day. He can be so cruel!" Lauren says, I'm about to protest and tell she is wrong, but the I realize that they don't know Tobias, they only know Four and when he is in his coach role he _can _be really cruel.  
"Well, at least he finally shut Molly up. She hasn't said a word to me since that episode"  
"She sure deserved it! Still can't believe they did that to you, it's so sick" Marlene exclaims. I shrug.  
"You know what's even sicker?" Chris takes a dramatic pause before she continues. "Her and Peter are going as a date to the party tonight" Everyone exclaim "Ew" and "Gross", but the only thing I can focus on is the word "date".  
"We are going to bring dates?" I ask.  
"Yeah, I will take you!" Al says, I smile and give him a highfive.  
"How about that boy you like? Can't you go with him?" Will asks.  
"Can't you just tell us who it is! I'm so tired of playing games!" Chris says, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. I laugh at her, since she is trying so hard, maybe it's soon time to tell it.  
"Alright, if we win tonight I promise I will tell you" They all look at me, even Al.  
"You promise?" Uriah asks.  
"Yeah promise"  
"Well that's another reason why we will not lose to Erudite today. What's the time anyway?"  
Will looks down at his watch.  
"It's just around 12, which means we are going to be late for the practice. We can't see you play because we are playing right after you, so good luck" Will leans to kiss Chris before they all get up and leave; I look at the other girls in question.  
"So, two hours until we have to meet for tactics. What to do?" Chris is about to say something, but is cut off by Marlene.  
"Don't you dare say shopping"  
"We actually have to go, we need to buy something for Four. We always give the coach a present after the camp" I narrow my eyes at her.  
"What? It's true!" She exclaims, looking at the others for a little help.  
"Well, it is true" Lauren and Shauna says.  
I give up, looks like I am going shopping anyway. Great.

For the first time the mall isn't filled up with people, we walk around in different shops and I'm starting to get annoyed.  
"Do we even know what we are looking for?" I throw myself down on a bench, and look up at Christina with begging eyes.  
"Can't we just by him a basket with a lot of stuff in? Like vine, chocolate, movie tickets or something?" I didn't even hear her suggestion, I just agree because I want to get out of here.  
"Sure, that's an awesome idea! Sure he has a girlfriend he can share all that with. We should put condoms in there too!" She got my attention when she said girlfriend, but now my eyes are wide and I am blushing.  
"Why would we buy him condom? That's really awkward!" I say, hoping maybe to get support from the others, but they seem to be on Chris' side.  
"It's just a joke Tris. I'm sure he will find it funny somehow" Lynn tries to calm me, but there is nothing they can say, that will make this less awkward. '  
"Are painting our faces?" Chris asks, as we are walking towards a store.  
"Sure thing! That's a tradition!" Lauren says.  
"You are painting your faces?"  
"Yeah, Black and Gold. Team colors" Marlene explains. "Can't you three go and buy the painting in the sports shop? Then we will a basket for him in here"  
Me, Lynn and Lauran walks into a little local sports shop. There isn't much in here. A kind man meet us with a big smile.  
"Dauntless girls! Final tonight! Looking forward to it. The usual I guess?"  
"Sure Brian" Lynn says, and the man leaves us to get the stuff. I look at them surprised.  
"You are famous huh?" They both laugh.  
"Yeah kinda of. Not as famous as Erudite though, but maybe we will be if we win tonight" The man return with two boxes with black and gold painting and a pencil.  
"On the house" he hands the things to Lauren, and then turns to me. "haven't seen you before?"  
"This is our new player; Tris. She is really a gift to the team, such a great player. You should tell Michael to keep an eye on her tonight"  
"Maybe I will" For a moment I just stand there looking confused, before we say our goodbyes and walk out of the store.  
"What was that about? Who is Michael?"  
"Michael is Brian's brother, and he is talent scout for University of Chicago" Lauren explains as we walk towards the others.  
"But, I'm too young college. And I don't even know if I am staying here" They all look at me, and they all look like they just got punched in the stomach.  
"Are you kidding me?" Chris says  
"I want to, but I don't know if my parents will let me"  
"Well, Tris. You're parents just have to deal with it, because we are not letting you go!"

* * *

Four POV.

I am walking toward the locker room to get ready for the tactics, when I spot Tris, Chris and Marlene carrying something with them. They see me and whisper to Tris.  
"Go distract him" Tris doesn't ask any questions, she just obeys and walk towards me with a wide smile. I quickly look around to check if it's safe area, before I give her a quick kiss on the lips. She takes my hand, and looks up at me.  
"You're okay?" She asks, I smile at her.  
"I am now" She lets out a little laugh. "Too cheesy?" I ask, she just nods and stand on her tippy toes to kiss me. We both hear voices and pull away from each other.  
"Thanks for the detraction" I say and wink at her, her friends is now by her side and I put on my Four face again.  
"So where are the rest of you?" I ask.  
"They are on their way, should be here in 2 minutes" We are just standing in awkward silence, until a big bus pulls in on the parking lot.  
"BB alarm" Marlene says, rolling her eyes.  
"BB alarm?" Both me and Tris ask, which makes us both smile.  
"Yeah, blue bitches. I mean look at them" I understand what they mean, they are all totally dressed up in blue.  
"Enough starring girls, get your butts inside the locker room!"

There is nothing new about the tactics, and lucky for me, and them, no one complains. We walk on the fields, and there is already filled up on the tribunes though there is still an hour or so until the game will begin. I tell the girls to warm up, and then walk over to the Erudite coach to say welcome.  
"Welcome to Dauntless, I'm Four" I extant my hand, and with a little hesitation, she shakes it.  
"Jeannie. Male coach for girls, that's special. I don't hope you paid for her" She points at Tris, who is running among the others.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"She is built like a 12 year old boy, she has no muscles. My team will break her in the first half. Good luck" She lets out a cruel laugh, and I start to laugh along.  
"If your players does anything to harm my players on purpose, I will break your leg. Understand?" With that I turn around and walk to my player.  
"Okay gather around girls!" I yell, they stop what they are doing and run towards me. They make a circle around me.  
"Okay girls, game is about to start. Remember to stay focused, use your physic and take the shots okay?" I look at Tris, handing her the yellow captain band. "Tonight it's you Tris" She takes it and puts it on her arm. The others start to cheer.  
"Looking good on you Tris!" Chris yells. They are running to the field, and I am taking my usual spot on the side line.  
"Tris! You take free kicks, corners and penalties!" I yell, she turns around. Looking a little scared.  
"I don't have nerves for penalties!" She yells back, shaking her head.  
"Be brave"  
Then the match begin.

_**Once again: Thank so very much for all the sweet reviews! It's so motivating!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Last chapter!**__** So this is the last one, the story has come to an end! I hope you like it! It's been a surprise to me that so many people actually liked this story. A couple of people have asked me if i am thinking about doing a sequel, and since sp many people liked the story; I maybe will do a sequel. The story will probably take place a few years later, and then there will be A LOT of four/tris! Is that something you would read? **_

Tris POV.

The game is good, it's best game we have played. Right now we are a team, and we have put all the personal stuff aside. The Erudite are smart, they know exactly how to push and tackle me, so I will not get a free kick out of it. I get the ball and moves it up the field, I run with it until I can see everyone in front of the goal. I pass it, and it lands at Molly's feet. She takes the shot, and lucky for us it hits another player so it changes direction and it goes in. Half of the stadium goes crazy, there is black, gold and blue everywhere. I find my family on the tribune and wave at them, they wave back and send me thumbs up. I run past Molly, who puts a hand on my arm.  
"Nice pass Stiff" I give her a weird look.  
"Aren't you supposed to hate me?"  
"Who says I'm not?" I laugh and shake my head, I run back and yells over my shoulder.  
"Thanks anyway"  
The games continues, and we are still playing well. About 10 minutes later, Christina is open in front of the goal and can easily score. It's all going really well, but then something strange happens. It's Erudite's corner, the player kick the ball in it on its way into the box. Our keeper jump up to get the ball, but when she is hanging in the air, she is pushed and she hammers her side into the post. We can all tell that it's bad, because she is not getting up. Well run to her side.  
"Marie! Are you awake?" I ask bending down.  
"Hmmm" She wines in pain, she is lying with the face in the grass, but I don't dare to turn her around.  
"Is it the ribs?"  
"Hmmm" I wave to Four and Tori, they both run unto the field. Four gathers us around.  
"They totally did that on purpose!" Lynn exclaims. I guess she is right.  
"Jeannie that bitch, let's kill them!" Chris says.  
"No. Molly you take the goal, Tris you move up the left midfield and then Myra go take Tris' spot. 10 minutes back of the first half, stay focused!" Marie is carried out of the field, and the game continues. It only takes a few minutes, then Erudite scores. Lucky for us, the reff blows off the first half.  
"This is not working! We need Tris in the defense!" Shauna says.  
"I need Tris up front" Tobias says, rejecting the suggesting about putting me back to the defense. Right from the start we pressed, and I know it's only a matter of time before they will score again. It takes them 20 minutes, and then they are back in the game with another goal. I look down at Molly, who is mad at herself. I run down to her.  
"It's not your fault you know" I say, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Aren't you supposed to hate me?"  
"Who says I'm not"  
We exchange a understanding smile, and run back to my position. Marlene gives me a weird look.  
"What's up with that?" She says, pointing down to Molly.  
"This is about our team, not personal conflicts"  
"Tris! You're in defense again! But you have to move up front when you get the chance" Four yells. The rest of the game is equal, and we are all getting tired. I can feel my leg spasms, but ignore it and keep playing. It the last two minutes of the game, and I am sure that we are going on overtime. We have a corner, my legs hurt so I stay down. Tobias looks at me with a wild look.  
"Tris! Get in the box!"  
I use my last power to run up front. Chris takes the corner, and I can see the ball is coming at my direction. I am covered by a girl who is taller than me, but I try to make the header anyway. This is the first time I can use something from ballet, I jump up and gets higher than her. The ball hits my head, a little out of place, but it goes in the right direction. In that moment it's like the time stands still, and all we can do is to wait for the ball to reach the goal. It does, and the whole stadium is going crazy. I throw myself down to the ground in exhaustion, and I am soon covered by all the girls. There can't be much time left on the clock, and I minute after the game is over. We won. Crazy, I hug the girls and cheer and jumps up and down. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around to Tobias. My smile is wide, I am actually sure it reach my ears, he returns it.  
"Do you think a hug will give away too much" I sigh.  
"You know what? I really don't care" I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss, but he stops me an inch before I reach his lips.  
"Tris, your parents and your brother is sitting 10 feet away" I look at him, and raise an eyebrow.  
"Tobias, shut up" Then I crash my lips against his, and even though I can feel everyone is starring, I don't care. This is the happiest moment in my life, and I want to enjoy it.  
Every part of it.

* * *

Four POV.

I pull away from Tris, and we both look around. Everyone is starring at us, and especially her parents and brother. He kind of looks like he is going to kill me. I look at Tris, who is smiling anyway.  
"I should probably leave, it looks like you have some explaining to do. I will see you later, your friends look like they are going to rip you apart" She turns around to see all of her friends, standing glaring and with their mouths hanging open.  
"Guess you are right" With that she turns around to walk to them, it doesn't take more than half a second before one exclaim.  
"What? When? And how? Everything now!"  
I shake my head and start to walk away, I'm stopped by Amar.  
"Congratulations Coach" He says winking.  
"Thanks, I don't think I am to be coach for much longer though"  
"Yeah about that, can you come with me. There is someone who needs to talk to you" I wonder who that is, and agree to go with him. We walk to one of the coach offices, and there is another man waiting in there. I feel like I've seen him before, but can't quite recall where.  
"Hi I'm David, you're Eaton's kid right?" I tense up a bit.  
"My name is Tobias" I ignore his question and wait for him to continue.  
"Well, I'm from University of California. I've seen you play a couple of times, and you're a very talented young man. I spoke to Amar, and I understand that you're considering starting playing again. Is there any chance that you would consider college as an opportunity?" I look at Amar, who is nodding. I actually saved up some money, just in case I wanted to go.  
"We talked with Zeke as well, he already said yes" Amar says, I nod to myself.  
"Well, it would be awesome. But I have one condition, I really would like to play in number four"  
David laughs a bit, and walks to the door.  
"Zeke and you can come and join our practice Monday night, then we can discuss the details" He walks out, and I turn to Amar.  
"This is such a big opportunity Four. Maybe the team will miss you and Zeke, but in this case you should think about yourself"  
"Sure, I have to get going. There is a party I have to get ready for. I'll talk to you later" I walk out of the door, and head towards my apartment. I turn around a corner, and almost bump into some one. Tris' parents. I never blushed before, but I am sure I am blushing now.  
"Oh, we were actually looking for you" Her father says.  
"Look sir, I'm sorry you found out this way. We were trying to take thing slow, but I guess we were just caught up in the moment" I stutter, I never stutter. What is happening?  
"Please call me Andrew. Look, we know Beatrice is all grown up and can make her own choices, but we are still her parents. She chose to stay here, and even though she says that it's because of the soccer, we can tell that it's more about you. This isn't just some teenage crush for her, she really cares about you. We need to know that you're not just using her. Do you really like my daughter?" I have not said this aloud yet, but this seems like the right time.  
"I love your daughter, and I don't even know how it's possible to love someone so much in such a short time, but I do. It will be an extraordinary honor to have Beatrice staying here"  
They both give be a warm smile, her mother especially.  
"You're a good guy Four. Take care of her, okay?" I nod and extend my hand to them.  
"I will! Have a safe flight back"  
I walk to my apartment, and start dressing up. What I am going to say to Tris tonight, needs perfect timing and sitting. I don't want it be a careless sentence. I pull out my phone to search. I'm about to give up, when I finally find what I am looking for. I take out a little piece of paper, and write it down. I put it in my pocket, along with box with the necklace. I take one last look in the mirror. I'm good to go.  
The party is already going strong, and there is coming loud pumping music from the dining hall. Most of the football team is here, parts of the soccer team, but not Tris and her friends. I find Zeke, and walk over to him.  
"Four! My man! I knew something was going on between you two! I'm so happy for you!" He hands me a drink, not sure that I should take it, because I want be clear in the head when I say this to Tris. On the other hand I need something to calm my nerves. Suddenly Zeke's jaw drops, and I look at his direction. I feel my jaw drop. Tris. Like it was possible, she is even more beautiful than ever. She looks so stunning and tall. She is dancing with Al, I know it's time for me, to get my shit together. I empty the glass, and walk to the DJ. I hand him the paper, and he just nods.  
No turning back now.

* * *

Tris POV.

The first thing I do when I enter the party, is scanning the room for Four. But I can't really find him in here. Al starts to drag towards the dance floor, and we both start to move to the insane rhythm. We are both happy, we both just won the final. We have been dancing for some minutes, before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see the person I really want to celebrate with. Tobias. He is so handsome, wearing a tux. It shouldn't be legal to wear stuff like that, when you're that hot. It makes everyone lose focus.  
"You mind if I cut in?" He looks at Al, who just shakes his head and move away from us. The song changes, and everybody starts to slow dance instead. When the lyrics begin I immediately recognize the song.  
"It's the Farris Wheel song" I say, more like a question that a statement.  
"Yeah, this time I planned it" He says, placing his hands on my waist.  
"Why?" I place my hands on his shoulders, and we start to move to the music. He looks like he is struggling to find the words, he gives up and reach to his back pocket and pulls out a little box. He hands it to me, and I hesitate before I open it. It's the most beautiful necklace I've seen, it's so simple and I am left with no words. I take it out, and notice it's engraved. _IV&VI. _I trace my fingers along the engraving.  
"May I?" He says, I just nod and hands him the necklace. Even though I have my back turned to him, I can sense his concentration as he locks the necklace around my neck. He places a kiss on my neck, before I turn around to face him again. I look down at it, and then up at him again.  
"Thank you. It's so beautiful"  
"Not as beautiful as you" I lean into him, and hug him tightly. I can feel his lips against my ear.  
"I love you Tris" He whispers. I pull away from him, and for a moment I can see the unsureness painted in his face. I smile and crashes my lips to his, and this time I don't have to stand on my tip toes to reach him. Moments later we pull away for air, I look into his ocean blue eyes.  
"I love you too, Tobias"  
He smiles and our lips find each other again. I don't how long we stand there, before we are interrupted by a clearly drunk Christina.  
"Stop swallowing my best friend for a moment, and open you present" She hands him the basket, and I start to blush fearing for contents. He looks into it, and then pulls out the pack of condoms. He gives me a look.  
"I have nothing to do with those!" I exclaim.  
"Well, thank you girls. That's really nice of you"  
The others starts to walk away, and Tobias turns back to me.  
"I just realize I haven't been taking you out on a date yet. Come with me" He takes my hand and start to drag me out, he stops to get a blanket in the infirmity before we walk out to the hot night air.

Tobias spreads out the blanket on the grass, and we sit down. He pulls out a bottle of wine from basket, and hands me glass. Then he gives me a small brick of the chocolate, and pours wine in the glasses.  
"My parents let me stay" I say, taking a sip of the wine.  
"I'm not going to coach you anymore" He says, my head snaps at his direction. He is leaving?  
"Why?" My voice is shaking.  
"I got offered a spot on the University of Chicago, football scholarship" I sigh in relief, and pull him into a hug.  
"That's amazing Tobias"  
"I said that I only would play if I could get my number though" I laugh, kissing him on the cheek. I rest my head in his lap, and he start to stroke my hair.  
"Then we can be Four and Six" I say, looking up at the starts. I can see Tobias smile, and then he looks up in the sky too.  
"Four and Six? I like the sound of that" I take his hand, and he starts to draw circles on my hand back with his thumb.  
"I never imagined my first date to be like this" I say, sitting up facing him. He reach behind him in the basket, and pulls out two movie tickets.  
"Maybe this will do better?"  
"Maybe we could go watch a movie tomorrow, or some other day. Whatever suits you" I'm babbling, and Tobias starts laughing. He leans in and places a gentle kiss on my lips, he pulls away looking into my eyes and tucking my hair behind my ears.  
"We have all the time in the world, Tris"  
He leans back in, and kisses me softly.

_**THE END: Once again thanks for all the reviews and private Messages. Your positive words have been a huge motivation ;) Hope you're going to stay tuned for the sequel ... If it's coming ;)**_


	32. NEWS UPDATE!

_**Note:**_  
_**Hey guys! I decided that I'm going to write a sequel! Since I have a lot of time in this moment, I think the first chapter will be up in a couple of days. I hope you will like it as much as you liked "Dauntless Soccer", which still surprised me a lot! I'm not quite sure what exactly is going to happen in it, but one thing is sure: I'm NOT going to kill Tris OR end FourTris! The new story will probably mainly be about their relationship, but there will also be some sport in it.**_  
_**Stay tuned for the update, I will start working on it right… Now.**_  
_**xx Nana ;)**_


	33. NEW UPDATE

_**I just published the first chapter of the new story! I don't know when you will be able to read it, but it's called "All I need is you and me". I really hope you will like it!**_


End file.
